Toys Can't Die
by Might is Right
Summary: A guild called Toy Box has been formed and they are causing guild wars all over. The other legal guilds have grown tired of them and work with the military to finish them once and for all. Send OCs! Read ALL notes! Read and Review. Anon reviews allowed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my new Story, Toys Cant Die. This story is all about the guild, Toy Box. Now some of you may be saying "What about Saint Parallel?". No worries. Toy Box will only be updated once a week. At most. This trend will continue until Saint Parallel has ended. Also, an OC form at the end of the chapter. Like all my beginnings, this will be brief. Don't worry, I will be posting again this week. For regular OCs, use the form I provide. For Fairy Tail OCs and Toy Box OCs, I am leaving it up to you to create your own form. I will be selecting Fairy Tail OCs through a detailed process. Bring out your BEST OCs people. For Toy Box OCs, there will an INCREDIBLY detailed process in which I will literally take note of everything you have written about your character. There will be 2 spots for Fairy Tail OCs and 1 spot for Toy Box OCs. Don't be afraid to send in OCs for any of those spots. I encourage all people, even anonymous reviewers, to send in OCs. Even if you are just some passerby, consider sending in an OC for this story. Not every OC will be appearing in each chapter. The main character of this story is Axel Sarapan. I have created a new ranking system for mages. D-C-B-A-S-SS-SSS. SSS mages are those who are in line to become Wizard Saints. SS mages are those who have surpassed the requirements of an S class mage. So, here we go.**

_Magic is an incredibly delicate process, requiring skill and patience. However, there are those who can obtain magic through luck. There are few who have become mages this way. A mage's DNA consists of a triple helix instead of the normal double helix. The 3__rd__ helix contains the information needed to use magic. Magic is usually inherited, it does not simply appear in people. However, there can be an error in the genetic process in which a third helix attaches to an already complete DNA strand. This is an incredibly rare thing that happens in only 0.6% of newborns that have non magical parents. In a time of peace, many new guilds had appeared. One among them, Toy Box was considered the strongest. In the rest of the world, the Yulfstein Empire was on its last legs, fighting a hopeless war against the Garlan Consulate being led by a woman only known as "Servia Noem Sarus" Yulfstein for "The Fearless Servant". It would only be a matter of time until the Garlan Consulate defeats the Yulfstein Empire. Meanwhile in Fiore, the legal guilds had aligned themselves with the military to defend against Toy Box's madness. Toy Box responded by becoming even more aggressive. How could anyone defeat them?_

**18 years ago, Mansion of Lord Kins nearly at Midnight**

The moon was shining and cast a shadowy glow over everything, especially the long wheat that was growing from the rich soil. In the middle of the field, stood an old decrepit barn. The brown paint was peeling and several planks were missing from the roof. However, inside, something magical was happening. 2 people stood in the barn. They wore the simple grey garments of servants. They were surrounded by farm equipment, sickles and scythes. Pale moonlight filtered down into the barn shedding light on the old barn. One was a man who had rust colored hair and a small beard of the same color. He was a great big man of almost monstrous size. The other was a small, delicate woman. Her brown hair was waist length and she looked relieved. They were both tanned from working in the fields. The man held a small bundle of grey rags. Wrapped inside the bundle was a small baby, only a few minutes old. He was a thin and sickly baby, making almost no noise at all as the father smiled down at the bundle.

"What shall we name him my love?" asked the man in a deep gentle voice.

The woman paused to think and smiled. Her smile was the joy of the man's life.

"Damien, we should name our child, Axel." She said.

Damien nodded and smiled. The baby gave a cough as the man passed the baby to the woman.

"Amanda, we do not have much time. Lord Kins must have figured out that there were 2 servants who had just received a child. His spies are everywhere. I must go quickly." Damien said as he put on a worried face.

Amanda nodded and quickly handed the baby to Damien who held him close to his masculine chest.

"Oh why will Lord Kins not allow us to have children…" the woman said mournfully.

"He is a man of evil. He works us hard and gives us little in return. Perhaps, our son will be the one who will free us." Damien said as he took one look at the baby.

Suddenly there was a popping noise as several bright flares were sent flying into the air. Almost immediately, whistles began to blow. The shouts of several people could be heard.

"There! There! The barn! Quickly!" shouted people from all sides.

Damien quickly left the barn with the baby in hand. He dashed straight for the far wall of the mansion. There, in a segment of solid stone, there was a patch of loose dirt people could crawl through.

"Leave quickly!" Damien whispered urgently as he disappeared into the wheat field.

The woman nodded and left the barn. As she ran through the wheat her thoughts went back to the small, sickly child that was her son.

'Be safe Axel and free us from this misery! We love you!' the woman thought as she safely made it back to the servant's quarters.

Meanwhile, the man had arrived at the segment in the stone wall to find that the entire section of the wall had been reduced to rubble. Damien stared at the wall in surprise as man suddenly appeared from the dark woods that surrounded the mansion. He wore a simple trench coat and held a walking stick made of solid steel. His eyes were dark brown with golden flecks that would be barely seen in the moonlight. His shoes were splattered in a red substance that could have been blood. His hair was dark brown. A grey cape hung over his left shoulder. The man was smiling as Damien backed away.

"W-who are you! Are you one of the master's magicians?" demanded Damien as the man walked towards him, leaning on his cane.

The smile grew wider, revealing pure white teeth. The man's eyes twinkled with joy.

"Oh no. I would never work for a tyrant. But, I am the only hope your child has. Give him to me." The man said as he held out his hand.

Damien hesitated to hand the baby over to this stranger. The sounds of voices could be heard in the distance and even more flares were being shot into the air. The man seemed to be getting impatient.

"If you do not give me your child, your child will be thrown into the fire by Lord Kins himself. He will LAUGH as your baby burns. They will beat you almost to death and you and your wife will be separated forever. And as you are beaten, I will be forced to kill the men who beat you. Then I will leave, never to return. Do you want to your child to end up as a pile of ash? I will not ask again. Give me your child." The man said, growing angry.

Damien heard the voices, they were incredibly close. He sighed as he handed the baby to the strange man. Damien looked the man in the eye and chose his words carefully, for time was short.

"Who are you?" asked Damien as the voices grew louder and louder.

There was painful silence as the man turned away from Damien and disappeared into the forest. As he walked away, the cane pointed backwards towards the wheat and the fire caught onto the field, lighting it ablaze. Damien was brought to his knees as several men in red uniforms caught him and started beating him with clubs. The men paid no attention as the rubble around the destroyed wall reformed into solid stone. Damien caught a glimpse of the steel cane as a wooden club slammed into his head, sending black waves crashing into him.

**?**

"My little child don't you cry~ there are worse things than to die~ children who play and don't return~ may be found in the earth~ but you little child won't be found~ for you will be safe and sound!"

**OC form, not for Fairy Tail and Toy Box OCs.**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Rank in military: **

**Title: make it "Mage Lord"**

**Magic:**

**Personality:**

**Where they come from:**

**History:**

**What they think of Toy Box: doesn't have to be negative!**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Odd trait:**

**Other: anything I forgot in the form or just anything you need to add**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this "brief" first chapter. REMEMBER: I am leaving it up to you to create your OWN form for your Toy Box OCs and Fairy Tail OCs. Also: if you have an OC that is from a guild that is not Fairy Tail, PLEASE PM me about it! I hope to see many OCs! Thank you for reading or reviewing! FF**


	2. Ashes

**I did say that I would post again didn't I? Thanks for the OCs. I appreciate it. Is there something wrong with the story stats system? I think there is. I must say, im kind of disappointed no one really caught the foreshadowing. If you did, don't tell anyone else! So, here is the first official chapter of Toys Cant Die. The other guild members are Benny, Walther, Josef, Lucifer and Cocoon. Enjoy.**

"I see you have taken an interest in magic, Axel."

Axel turned to see a man standing before him. His face was hazy but the steel cane and the shoes were dead giveaways who he was. This was the man who had saved him from a fiery death at an incredibly young age. Axel was only 6 years old but he knew that the man standing before him was his savior.

"Yeah! Magic is cool!" Axel shouted.

The man laughed a deep laugh and sort of smiled but Axel couldn't see his face. The man never told Axel his real name. Axel just called him Mr. Steel or Father Steel after the cane he carried.

"You know, I was a mage once. A very successful mage…." The man said wistfully.

"What magic did you use! Where you famous like the Titania or The Salamander?" asked Axel excitedly.

"Yes…yes I do believe I was…famous of sorts." The man said as he sat down in an old wooden chair in the corner.

The house they lived in was old and didn't have much comfort. It was filled with old furniture and smelled like barbeque ribs. A strange smell for an old house.

"Really? What were you called?" Axel asked, getting more excited.

The man laid the cane on his lap. Axel was waiting for what Mr. Steel was about to say.

"Well, that doesn't really matter anymore. I was stripped of my magic a long time ago…" the man said.

Axel looked disappointed and was about to turn away when something the man said made him stop.

"I might not be able to use magic, but I can teach it to you. What magic would you like to learn Axel." The man said as Axel turned back to Mr. Steel.

"I want to use Fire like the Salamander!" Axel said as he made motions with his hands.

"Fire, no. Fire is not a type of magic you should use. Fire is a 2 sided force. It gave man life but it destroyed everything he had eventually. It will consume anything it touches and will rage out of control if not handled properly. The Salamander himself cant control fire fully. That's why Fairy Tail is the most destructive guild around. Learn to fear the consuming flames and the acrid smell of smoke Axel." The man said as Axel nodded his head.

"Then how about darkness magic?" Axel asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Would you like to be consumed by the darkness forever? Shamans spend years lost in their own pools of magic. They are slowly destroyed by their own power. Dark magic is powerful but it will continue to eat away at your soul until you are nothing but a shell. The shadows are what caused man to become insane and kill others. You are young Axel. You know that I am not your real father. Your parents are servants who belong to Lord Kins. One day, go to them. I can teach you a rare magic that I once used. It was called something different in my day but it is known as Reshape now." The man said.

Axel looked confused. Reshape? What was that? How old was Mr. Steel?

"How old are you?" Axel asked.

The man smiled as he counted the years.

"I am 37 years old. However, I feel like I am 50. Axel, you have the power to defeat thousands. Use this magic to achieve your goals, whatever they are." The man said as he stood and led Axel out the door.

Axel walked outside into the sun shine but suddenly Mr. Steel disappeared. He was alone! Smoke crowded Axel and he screamed.

**Toy Box**

Axel Sarapan woke in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. He sighed and looked around his room. It was a simple room with wooden sides and a desk in the corner.

"Just a dream…nightmare really…" he sighed.

Axel swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked down at the floor. That had been 12 years ago. Mr. Steel had vanished one day, never to return. Axel clenched his fists. Mr. Steel had been the only family he had ever known. He desperately wanted to see him again. But most of all, he wanted to see his true parents. Axel had joined Toy Box almost a year ago. He was 18 now and he had never been able to go to the city where his parents where. He had joined a strong guild and had made friends with everyone in the guild. Of course, there were only 5 others in the guild so he didn't really have much choice. He stood up and walked to the door. He noticed some flickering lights from underneath the wooden door. Someone must be reading or something. Axel pulled the door open to see huge flames destroying most of the guild building. The fire licked against the door and smoke filled the entire guild. Axel froze in horror. Mr. Steel's words hung in his head.

"Fear fire…."

Axel turned towards the window in his room. The guild only had 1 floor so he was fine with breaking out. But what about his guild mates? Axel smashed his fist into the window and jumped straight out. He rolled onto the green grass still wet with dew and stood. Fire erupted through the window as a gas line exploded. He ran towards the front of the guild to see his friends standing there. He stood next to Josef. Everyone looked angrily as the entire guild collapsed in a burst of fire.

"Who the hell did this…" Josef said angrily, his usual smile replaced by an angry glare.

Walther screamed in rage beside him. His light blue trench coat was covered in ash.

"Whoever did this! Is going to pay!" he shouted angrily.

"I bet it was Titan Nose guys. I bet you it was them! They try to act like us, taking illegal jobs and all. I say we go there and we destroy them! We will burn their guild building down like they did to us!" Benny shouted as a red glow surrounded him.

"Where is Lucifer and the boss?" asked Axel as a warm blast of air hit them.

Josef glanced at the fire that was starting to die down. His yellow rain coat blew in the slight breeze and he stroked his brown pointed beard with one hand and took of his yellow rain hat with the other.

"They are on a mission. They wont be back for a while…" Josef said as he turned away from the burning guild.

Josef was the obvious leader in the group of 4. He was not deputy commander but he was Lucifer's assistant. He put his rain hat back on and glanced back at the other 3.

"Well, looks like we have to pay our friends at Titan Nose a little visit."

**Titan Nose**

The guild was alive with activity at around noon. People sat at the bar talking, sat at tables playing cards. It was a big guild, that was built in a triangle shape. It had 2 stories and the master's room was at the far end of the guild. Bora of Prominence was the current guild master. A few men sat near the front door and talked.

"Yeah, today has been pretty boring. So I heard Toy Box got burned down last night." said one of the men smoking a cigar.

The other man nodded.

"Yeah I hope some people died. I hate Toy Box. We are so much stronger than them." The other guy said confidently.

"Oh hey, I got to go. Some business came up with the bos-"

The man didn't finish his sentence as the door to the guild exploded into a mass of splinters and the 2 men were sent flying back. The guild was immediately filled with angry shouts as people picked up their swords, rifles or got ready to fight with magic. The smoke cleared to reveal 4 people. They were all grinning and a man wearing a yellow rain coat stood in the front.

"Hello Titan Nose. Toy Box has arrived." He said.

Axel immediately ran forward, sword in hand. He grinned as adrenaline pumped through his veins and he slammed the sword hilt into someone's face. His rust colored hair flew in the wind as he laughed and threw the sword. The sword cut through the air and exploded into a mass of knives. Someone ran forward with a fist glowing with light and tried to punch Axel.

"Take this you Toy Box bastard!" he shouted.

Axel didn't even look as he turned the light into marshmallows and slammed his fist into the man, sending him flying into the bar.

"Rust!" shouted Axel as huge rusted spikes appeared around him and slammed through the guild, causing people to scream and run away.

He saw Walther suddenly grow long, black, rubbery arms from his back and grab several people. The arms threw them through windows. Walther laughed as a blast of fire was blocked as the rubbery arms formed a solid wall of black in front of him. 2 of the arms planted themselves in the ground and Walther charged with incredible speed. The man was sent crashing to the ground in seconds.

"Hey Axel! Check this out!" shouted Benny as he ran past him.

Benny slammed his fist into a door and the entire room was soon engulfed in flame. Benny grinned as he moved onto the next room. Josef had gone upstairs to root out stragglers. Axel narrowed his eyes as the guild master's door opened. Out stepped the almighty Bora Prominence. He looked confident as he held out his hand.

"Who dares challenge Titan Nose?" he demanded as purple flame surrounded him.

Suddenly the wall behind him exploded and an arm quickly grabbed his neck. Bora gasped as the hand drew him back. Axel tried to see through the smoke but couldn't. Inside the smoke whoever, a man with silver hair, wearing a black leather jacket and grey eyes whispered to Bora.

"You hurt my guild and my friends. Don't think for a second that there will be a happy end for you." The man whispered wickedly.

Bora's scream echoed throughout the guild as 2 red lights suddenly approached from behind the man. What the lights were attached to couldn't be seen but a voice came through the smoke.

"You destroyed my guild. I believe this is the price you owe me." The voice said.

Bora's eyes widened. It couldn't be!

"Do it."

"Krieg-Xavier." The man whispered.

Bora let out a long scream that everyone in the guild heard.

**There you go. OCs will be introduced next chapter. Also, here is the character bio for: Benny.**

**Name: Benjamin "Benny" Kahn**

**Age: 19**

**Gender: Male**

**Magic: Embers and Pyromaniac (dual mage)**

**History: Benny was born to a small family in Arcana. They were not terribly poor but had a hard time getting by. Many children didn't like Benny as he had a strange aura about him. He needed to be the best at everything. His parents soon realized that Benny had the abilities of a mage after he lit a log on fire with little to no effort while camping. Both parents caught the Burnholt Plague, leaving Benny alone at age 9. He soon left the city of Arcana, looking for those who would accept him in a guild. He found Toy Box after travelling for many days. **

**Personality: many consider him "the cocky bastard". However, Benny genuinely wants to be friends. Some people may hate him, others love him. He has had many girlfriends and is currently dating a rebellious noble girl. He shows unconditional love to his guild mates and his girlfriend. Sometimes seems confused by emotions.**

**Appearance: Often wears a black shirt with a small fire ball in the center. His hair is blonde and his eyes are colored a strange orange color. He is tall at 6'5". He enjoys wearing comfortable cargo shorts and his shoes are black with red lines across them. Looks like Zancrow but without the weird eyes and shorter hair. He smiles or smirks. Rarely will he be caught with a blank expression. **

**Likes: Toy Box and people he cares about**

**Dislikes: water**

**Guild stamp: The Toy Box stamp, a sprung jack in the box, is located on his back and is red.**

**Other: he leans forward when reading**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Make sure you review and read. FF**


	3. Titan Nose

**Ah, so I made a schedule for when I should update this story. On Sundays until Saint Parallel is done. For my Conan Story, the new case is being worked on. Its not easy making a complex case that only geniuses could solve. Oh and if you caught the "references" or foreshadowing in the last 2 chapters then PM me. You will get a cyber cookie if you get it right lol. Oh and here are the accepted OCs.**

**Military:**

**Sumire Heinako – Edward the Pure**

**Akari Shion – LunarBlaze**

**Alistair Kiligor – snakeboy33**

**Fairy Tail:**

**Rina Coates – Pippy-Chan**

**Ayamae Tanaka - Dreamer**

**Toy Box:**

**None**

**Unknown Team:**

**Jewel Winterfrost and Fern Evergrowth – WindRaider**

**Congrats to everyone who was picked, especially those who became Fairy Tail OCs. If I didn't choose your OC, they will probably appear in some scene but will most likely be killed. THIS JUST IN: while I was writing this, the new Fairy Tail was released. Apparently, the Light and Darkness dragon slayers were revealed to be in a guild called Saber Tooth. They are villains I believe and you can bet your ass that im going to involve them in this story. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth have taken the mission of leading the legal guilds to war against Toy Box. They formed an Alliance known as The 4****th**** Guild Alliance.**

**4****th**** Guild Alliance:**

**Leaders: Fairy Tail and Sabertooth**

**Other guilds: Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Knights of Sar, Twilight Ogre.**

**Toy Box has also put together their own alliance. However, they might be in an alliance but that does not mean that they will help each other if the others are attacked. It is simply a non aggression treaty. It is called the Orphan Concordat.**

**Orphan Concordat:**

**Leader: Toy Box**

**Other guilds: Goliath, Illuminati, Paradox Puzzle, Hunter Pride.**

**So those are the alliances. Not all of those guilds will appear in this story. OCs will appear this chapter! Enjoy.**

**Military meeting room:**

6 people stood in an empty concrete barracks. They were lined up against a cold grey concrete wall. Their uniforms and medals gave them away as high ranking officers. A very old man stood in front of them with a gnarled stick. He looked troubled and angry. He looked at the group of 5 and spoke quietly.

"Titan Nose….is lost." He said.

The 5 people said nothing. They were an odd bunch. They had never been called together for any reason until now. One of them stepped forward to speak. He was bald and looked like a sea side villager. He wore the peaked hat of a colonel and his uniform was nearly covered in metals. His green eyes gave him an intimidating stare and he was by far the most muscular of the bunch. He spoke confidently.

"My lord, Guran Doma. Titan Nose is a useless guild. They never follow the rules and always defy us. The world is better off without those fools." He said confidently.

Guran Doma listened to his words and paused for a moment. His face was a mask of calm. He stoked his white beard as he spoke.

"That is true Colonel Kiligor. Titan Nose has long been a near dark guild. However, they are being attacked by a danger even worse than they are. Toy Box." Guran Doma said as he stared everyone in the face.

Colonel Kiligor stepped back into the line. He seemed to be satisfied. Someone else stepped forward. It was another male that stood 5'5", light auburn hair with eight black streaks in his hair. The streaks were spread out through his hair and he had sapphire eyes, tanned skin and a scar on his right temple. He was wearing a light orange shirt with the kanji for spirit on the front (the sleeve on his right arm ends at his elbow while the left sleeve ends below his shoulder blade), a chain with a small bottle attached to it around his neck (he carries around a spirit just in-case he ends up somewhere where there isn't one), two white wristguards on both wrists, knee-length shorts, bandages wrapped his shins (a substitute for shinguards), and brown boots.

"I believe military action should be taken against these trouble makers. They might be strong, but they aint invincible." He said as he stepped back into the line.

The rest of the group nodded at his statement. Guran Doma chuckled a bit as he walked down the row. His wooden walking stick tapped out rhythms on the floor as he walked.

"Yes, I believe it is time for military action, Major Shion. Would anyone else like to make a statement?" he asked.

2 other people stepped out of the line. One was a male with pink spikey hair and a strange scale like scarf wrapped around his neck. The mark of Fairy Tail was prominent on his arm. He looked like he was ready for a fight. The other was a female that stood 5'3" with ear length red hair, a pink tanktop with a peace sign on the back, a knee length plaid skirt, brown shoes, and blue green eyes. The male spoke first.

"So, when does Fairy Tail get to pulverize these bastards?" he shouted excitedly.

Guran Doma looked irritably at the pink hair man. He was a legendary mage from Fairy Tail. The Salamander.

"Natsu, you wont be pulverizing anyone yet. You will get your chance soon enough." Guran Doma said as Natsu turned away and grumbled.

It was the female's turn to speak.

"The way Toy Box operates is on impulses. They don't think, they run by instinct. Like wild animals. I akm suspicious of them. They might even try to attack the council itself. I suggest we all head to Titan Nose immediately to stop Toy Box." She said calmly.

Guran Doma nodded and turned to everyone else. The 5th person had not spoken and was just leaning against the wall. He finally stepped forward. He looked bored as he walked away from Guran Doma.

"Sabertooth is out for now. Some important business came up. We don't have time to deal with these Toy Box scum. Too low rank." He said arrogantly as he walked away.

"Hey! You come back here! You think your better than us?" Natsu shouted as the man walked away.

Guran Doma tapped his foot impatiently. Natsu had not changed at all…

"Go! Titan Nose!" he shouted as blinding light surrounded all 4 of the people.

**Titan Nose**

Axel sighed in relief when he saw Lucifer come out of the smoke with a limp Bora in his hand. Lucifer effortlessly threw Bora back into the guild master's room. Lucifer was a strange man. He never smiled and had the same expression on his face all of the time. A bored look. He was 6'4" and his silver hair separated him from everyone in the group. He wore a black leather jacket, dark brown dress pants, his eyes were grey and his hair went down to the back of his neck. He was the guild's deputy commander and was an SSS class mage.

"Axel, where is Benny. I need him to set the guild on fire immediately." Lucifer said as he walked up to Axel.

Lucifer never had a different expression on his face but he did have different tones of voice. Axel nodded and turned to a room that was blazing with fire.

"Benny! Lucifer wants to see you." Axel shouted.

Benny quickly exited the burning room, his blonde hair was covered in a thin layer of ash. He joined the group and looked at his guildmates.

"Whats up?" he asked.

"Benny, light the guild on fire immediately. Cocoon wants to get out of here. We will be staying at Winnerman's Hotel and Bar for the time being. The guild building will be finished soon anyways." Lucifer said as he walked towards the guild exit.

Benny grinned and rubbed his hands together. Benny loved fire, wherever it was.

"Lets start some fires! Embers!" he shouted as several walls immediately caught fire.

Benny laughed happily as he ran around the guild, fire literally blasting from his hands, mouth and eyes. Axel dodged as a jet of fire blasted from a wall and he quickly rolled towards the door. Josef had jumped down from downstairs and Walther had already left. The entire guild was walking away from the burning concrete building as Benny jumped out and the entire guild building collapsed in a blast of hot air and flames. Benny quickly joined the group and was smiling smugly.

"So, I guess we did what we came for. Where are we staying?" asked Josef.

"Winnerman's Hotel and Ba-"

Axel was about to finish his sentence when suddenly a flash of light blinded him. In fact, everyone was turning away from the flash of light! What was going on? The light soon passed and Axel saw 4 people standing in a group. Some wore military uniforms. Lucifer stepped forward. His tone of voice was angry.

"Out of the way." He said angrily.

One of the men stepped forward. He wore a small bottle around his neck and his sapphire colored eyes contrasted greatly with Lucifer's grey ones.

"We are the military. You are to stand down and come with us quietly. We know that you are members of Toy Box." The man said.

Lucifer looked at the man like he was an insignificant bug.

"Your completely out of your league." Lucifer said as a ring of red surrounded him.

The man jumped back and a barrier of something white surrounded him. The ground in front of Lucifer exploded and huge plants appeared out of the ground. They were dark green and had several spikes and they growled with grotesque mouths attached to their "flowers" that were actually made of the bones of the dead. The spikes grew longer and longer until they started bashing the shield the man had put up. He was grinning as the spikes didn't even make a scratch.

"You really think you can beat me that easily?" the man asked.

Lucifer looked bored as the plants disappeared and he pointed his fist at the man's shield.

"You might want to duck, all of you." Lucifer said. "Krieg-Xavier!"

The man barely had time to duck as suddenly the shield broke into thousands of pieces and cut through entire buildings. The city seemed to split in half as the buildings crumbled in half and entire neighborhoods were leveled. The group stood and they looked scared but it was soon replaced with anger. They all stepped forward, anger rising from their veins.

"You just destroyed the town! We should have known! Toy Box is nothing but a group of trouble makers. Everyone charge!" shouted the group as they ran forward.

"Fire Dragon's Godly Flames!"

"Cannonade!"

"Great White!"

"Spirit Make! Solid Steel!"

The entire Toy Box guild decided to stand and fight as well. Axel could feel the adrenaline going through him as he saw the enemies charge.

"Nebula!" shouted Walther as the black rubbery arms grew from his back again and formed huge hammers.

"Beast Rider!" shouted Josef as a huge black wyvern appeared and Josef hoped on its back.

"Pyromaniac!" Benny shouted as he exploded into flames.

"Reshape!" Axel shouted.

"Aestatis!" Lucifer screamed.

The attacks were about to clash when a huge black wall blocked both sides. Everyone was surprised as their attacks died down. On the Toy Box side, someone else had joined them. It was a large levitating cylinder of black metal with 3 red glowing dots placed in a triangle shape in the center. It spoke to Lucifer.

"Retreat now. Do not waste your magic on these fools. I will meet you guys later." The cylinder said as it turned to Axel. "Your wish will be granted Axel, have faith."

"Of course Cocoon." Lucifer said as he led the group towards their temporary hide out.

Axel looked back as he ran and saw the huge black wall and then a huge circular hole opened up in the middle of the air. The enemy group took a few steps back as the hole became larger and something started to step out. The mage lords quickly fled, knowing they were outmatched and taken completely by surprise. Cocoon was fearsome indeed.

**Winnerman's Hotel and Bar**

Axel sat at a wooden table, alone. He need time to think. Cocoon had obviously been talking about his parents. Finally, he would see them again. He looked around the bar to see that the other guild members were eating, drinking or looking at pictures. Lucifer and Cocoon were talking to each other at the far end of the room. Axel sighed. He used to wonder about everyone else's family. He was the only one with parents. He looked across the room to see Benny looking at 2 pictures. Axel stood from his chair to go join him. He sat down and Benny didn't even look up.

"What are you looking at?" Axel asked.

"Photos. This one is my girlfriend." Benny said, pointing to a picture of a pretty girl with long black hair and purple eyes. She was tanned but not heavily and Benny could be seen in the back ground holding something that looked suspiciously like a mountain of shopping bags. She was smiling and Benny was too.

"What about this one? Your home town?" Axel asked.

Benny nodded. Tears were forming in his usually dry eyes.

"Yeah. Arcana. I buried my parents next a tree that we visited a lot. My girlfriend lives there. Going to visit her in a few days." Benny said.

"So you don't have parents either…" Axel said sadly.

Benny didn't say anything. Axel stood up and walked over to Cocoon. As Axel approached, Cocoon turned, his lights were green.

"I know what you will say. Go." Cocoon said understandingly.

Axel nodded thankfully and headed out the door of the bar. It was time to finally meet his parents and he would kill if he had to.

**Mansion of Lord Kins**

Hidden in the wheat fields, there lay many soldiers in golden brown uniforms. They were waiting very patiently. Among them were the 3 military officers that had attacked Toy Box later that day. The informants had recently dug up information saying that Axel Sarapan had parents who were servants of Lord Kins. Suddenly the wheat rustled as a scout came running towards the officers. He looked panicked.

"I see him sir!" he whispered urgently to Akari.

"Are you sure its him?"

The scout nodded vigorously. Dirt clung to his uniform and his helmet was several sizes too big.

"Rust colored hair, green t-shirt with a sun on it, sunglasses, weird smile, lanky and ripped grey jeans! It was him sir!" the scout said excitedly.

Akari nodded as Axel appeared over the distance. Sure enough it was him. Akari grinned as he sent out a signal to the archer and rifle teams in the woods and the wheat field. Akari loaded his Leopold 9 with bullets and aimed straight at Axel's head.

"It was a bad day to pay a family visit, you criminal." Akari said as he smiled.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Heres the next Toy Box member bio:**

**Name: Josef Boller**

**Age: 20**

**Gender: Male**

**Magic: Beast Rider and Piston (dual mage)**

**History: Josef was born to a middle class family and lived a happy life in the town of Dew Town. His brother, Alexi Boller was the favorite child and Josef grew to hate his younger brother. He grew up, angry and bitter at love. He was an accomplished mage by the time he was 14 and he left his hometown behind to find a family that truly respected him.**

**Personality: Josef is a natural born leader and is quite calm. He is considerate and kind to others. He never turns down an offer for help even if it is someone he hates. He is considered as "The cool guy everyone wants to be around and looks up to". **

**Appearance: Josef wears a yellow rain coat with a several pockets. He also wears a matching yellow rain hat. He has a small brown beard that he strokes once in a while. His brown hair is almost completely hidden by the hat. He wears brown loafers as well as a grayish t-shirt underneath the yellow rain coat. He is lanky and acts lazy occasionally, which masks his dependability. **

**Likes: Cats**

**Dislikes: his little brother**

**Guild Stamp: on his left shoulder**

**Other: he likes to shoot guns and is incredibly accurate with them. He never uses them in combat though.**

**If anyone caught the "references" or foreshadowing in the last 2 chapters, please PM me! Also, I based the characters in Toy Box off several anime and video game characters. If anyone can guess which video game or anime character Josef is based off of, prepare for epic cookie montage. There will be a contest like this with each character bio from now on unless I say so. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to PM and answer the contest question! FF**


	4. Kins

**Well it is Sunday. So that means Toy Box is going to be up. I actually have a lot of work I need to do but I guess I can make this quickly. The answer to last week's contest question was: Grit from Advance Wars! Well, this seems a bit unorganized but it should straighten itself out soon. Enjoy**

**Fairy Tail**

The famous guild Fairy Tail was being noisy as usual. People laughed and drank heartily at the bar, stuffed themselves with food and were just having a good time. Fairy Tail had come a long way since The Big Four had fallen. They went from a little known guild to one of the most famous guilds in history. Their master, Makarov was a Wizard Saint. The guild's members were quite famous and many mages strived to join their ranks. However, the guild's top mages were having a meeting. They were worried about the future and Toy Box. Malice, Natsu, Gildartz, Mirajane, Gajeel, Wendy, Erza and Makarov sat at the table in the center of the guild hall. They were discussing when they would attack Toy Box.

"Natsu, very good job starting the fire in their guild but it was rebuilt like magic. Their magic is powerful." Makarov said as Natsu nodded.

"Should we consider bringing in the other guilds for help? This isn't just Fairy Tail's fight." Gildartz asked.

Malice nodded. She was an SS class mage who had fought against Skorm of WormWood, the Serex Yosser of the old ages. She was nearing her 60th birthday but had retained almost all of her youth. She was short but she was respected and feared throughout the magical world as "The Zephyr". She wore her usual black cloak and her blue hair went down to her knees. She was listening into the conversation intently.

"Yes, I believe the other guilds will help us. Remember when we fought against the Dark Trinity? The other guilds were a valuable asset in defeating them." She said, her green eyes going Natsu.

The pink haired mage protested.

"But that would mean sharing the glory! Fairy Tail is the best guild in the world!" he protested.

"Look tobasco idiot. We aren't the number one guild anymore. Saber Tooth beat us to it." Gajeel said as they butt heads.

"Yeah? Metal Muncher? Want to fight?" Natsu asked as his fist erupted into flames.

"Guys! Settle down. We didn't come here to fight!" Wendy said as the 2 dragon slayers sat down and glared at each other.

Makarov nodded his head.

"Mirajane, what is your opinion on Toy Box?" Makarov asked.

Mirajane thought for a while, her usual smile on her face.

"I don't believe they are horrible people. Don't we know anything about them?" Mira asked.

Everyone shook their heads. Nothing had come up when they had researched the members of Toy Box. There was little to no information. Erza stood up. She looked determined.

"There is no time to waste. We should be fighting these trouble makers!" she said.

"Do not worry. Military officials have cornered one of their members at the mansion of Lord Kins." Makarov said.

Everyone at the table stood and walked away.

**Mansion of Lord Kins**

The bullet whizzed through Axel's hair as he walked along the path. Instantly, the gravel he was standing on started to shatter as the bullets from rifles hit the rocks and broke them into pieces. Axel rolled back and concentrated on the wheat field. They were probably blending in with the wheat.

"Reshape! Colors!" he shouted as all the wheat around the house turned black.

Instantly, the soldiers stood out among the pitch black wheat. Axel grinned as he dodged another bullet and ran forward to punch a soldier in the face and stole his rifle. He aimed the rifle at the other soldiers who were shooting him and fired. And fired. And fired. The wheat field went silent as the soldiers started to retreat. Axel stood from where he was and looked towards the concrete building that stood next to the mansion. The servants quarters. He ran for time was short. He smashed the door down and looked around the room. It looked like a military barracks. Bunk beds, several sinks in the corner. Bathrooms and a dining area. Several servants stared back at him, wide eyed.

"Im looking for anyone who has the last name Sarapan." Axel said as he looked through the crowd.

One of the servants stepped forward. He looked scared. He trembled as he spoke.

"A-Amanda and Damien Sarapan s-sir?" he asked.

"Sure whatever. Where are they!" Axel asked.

"T-they are in the house! They work as cooks!" shouted one of the other servants.

Axel thanked them and broke down the door into the house. He rushed past several people holding trays and he ran straight into the kitchen. The doors of the kitchen were steel and Axel pushed them open into the delicious smelling room. He saw only 3 people working in there. One was a beast of a man, scars all over his face and huge muscles. A woman with brown hair and a delicate body. The other was a man with grey hair and several missing teeth. Axel ran towards the man with few teeth and hugged him. It had to his father!

"I missed you greatly, dad." Axel said, tears coming to his eyes.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he turned to see a man with a snobby face and glasses looking at him with distaste. He was wearing a suit and had a pocket watch.

"And just who are you?" he demanded.

Axel was about to say something when the huge man grabbed the man wearing the suit and smashed him against the kitchen floor. He looked angry and the man screamed in terror.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON YOU BASTARD." The man said as he threw the man across the room.

He landed with a sickening thud and Axel turned to the huge man. This was his father? The man smiled.

"Axel, you have grown…" he said in a deep voice.

"Behehe! Quite grown that's right I say!" said the man with few teeth.

The woman hugged Axel and looked at him. She was crying and the huge man also started hugging Axel.

"Mom? Dad?" Axel asked, starting to cry as well.

"Yes son. We are your parents." They said lovingly.

The old man jumped around happily and sang random songs. He was a strange man.

"And im your godfather you goof!" he laughed.

They stopped hugging and Axel looked at the 3 of them.

"Guys, im getting you out of here. Follow me!" Axel said as he led the 3 people towards the steel doors.

Damien turned towards the strange man.

"Tots, lock the other doors. We don't want anyone coming to check on us." He said.

Tots nodded and went to lock the doors. There was a pinging sound and Tots stepped back from the doors and fell dead. Blood poured from a wound in his stomach. A bullet wound. Axel's eyes widened and he hurried with his parents. The military was coming! The doors blasted open as Akari came through the doors, hands glowing. He narrowed his eyes as the metal doors at the end of the room slammed shut.

"Hurry up! Catch them! Execute them on the spot!" he shouted as several soldiers ran forward, holding swords.

Axel and his parents ran through the house, knocking over furniture and trays of food as they jumped out of the window onto the dusty ground. They rolled and quickly stood as they ran through the wheat field. As they were about to enter the wheat field, a shot filed the air. They turned to see a man wearing a gold trimmed robe come out of the house. He had a pistol in his hand and he was smiling. His grey hair was short and he had a blocky face.

"So close…" the man said as he fired the pistol at one of the servants that were coming out of the house.

Damien and Amanda glared up at the man. Lord Kins.

"Kins, we are free now." Damien growled.

The man laughed in a way only nobles could.

"Free? Free? You think your free? Oh that's rich. Like me of course. But you aren't free. Akari, please bring your soldiers. I want to be first in line to watch the firing squad finish them off." He said as he stepped out of the way and 3 soldiers came forward with rifles.

Akari came out last, looking a bit, sad.

"Axel. If you weren't wanted by the military. I would have saved you. Im sorry it had to end this way for your parents. Soldiers, fire."

The muzzles flashed as bullets flew through the air towards the family.

**Sorry this was ridiculously short. I didn't have a lot of time. It is a bit of a cliffhanger but its ok. Fairy Tail was mentioned this post and im sorry for the weird writing style today, I was REALLY rushed in making the chapter. Next post will be better. FF**


	5. Fate always chooses the winner

**This chapter is my kind of filler. My fillers actually have something to do with the plot. This chapter is sort of filler because I am mostly burnt out from finishing Saint Parallel. Also, this will be the LAST OC story for FT in a while. There is 1 OC in the 4****th**** story but I have already picked which one. I don't think you guys will mind if this story is shorter than the others because I put in a lot of effort into my stories no matter how long for short they are. I honestly update more than I should. Everyone probably knows by now that I am making a series. That series is coming to an end. After that, im going to be finishing up my other stories and wont be posting a FT story for a while. Anyways, just read the new chapter. Enjoy**

**Redders Town**

It was dark in Redder's Town and the child who lived in the house at the end of the street next to the lake was sitting in his bed, waiting for his mother to come up and read his favorite bedtime stories. They were all about the old world and how the heroes managed to save everyone and defeat the bad guy. His mother came up stairs holding a leather bound book that was huge. She sat down on the bed and smiled as she opened up the huge book to see the cracked and yellowed pages. The book was called "Francis's Tales of the Ancient World Volume 2". It was a famous book and sold very well due to the historic facts present in the books. Not a single thing was fiction in the book. It had all happened, very long ago. The mother flipped to the middle of the book to where they had last read. The next story was called: The man who became the servant of Fate.

"Long, ago," she began. "Lived a man known as Andrew Newell. He was a maker of clocks and he spoke of the dark times approaching. People called him mad. The times were good and people could easily make their fortune. However, Andrew had been touched by the goddess Fate. She had fallen in love with the man and had given him the gift of foresight. He knew what was going to happen but nobody believed him. Then, one day, Andrew was building a great grandfather clock. It was intricate with several gears being made of pure gold and silver. While he was finishing it, the clock fell over, smashing into thousands of pieces. Andrew took this as a dark omen and fled the city screaming."

The boy sat wide eyed at his bed. He wanted to know what was coming. This was a new story, something he had never heard before.

"Before long, Andrew was proven right. The Hijan Empire had begun their conquest of Resia. They destroyed everything and among their ranks was a man named Cardiac. He was a powerful mage and he killed anyone who stood in his way. The people of the world soon learned that Andrew had been right and that they had been fools to not believe him." The mother said, reading the fading words.

"What did Andrew do?" the boy asked.

"Andrew hid himself, in the woods. For 119 days he sat trembling and fearing for his life. But on the 120th day, Fate came to him once again. She gave him another power. The gift of Chance. The goddess was not allowed to directly involve herself with the war but she could give him fortune through a magical dice that she carried. Andrew thanked her and ran through the woods, praying that the dice would work. If the dice landed on an even number, that was bad luck. If it landed on an odd number, that was good. Every time Andrew threw the dice, it would always land on an odd number. He was invincible. Whenever he fought, the goods seemed to be with him. He never lost a single battle and he soon found himself at the Hijan Court, so far from home. He challenged Cardiac and he fought him. However, Cardiac also had a goddess on his side. Evil. She had given Cardiac an elixir that would increase his power 100x and the 2 men fought for 10 days. Andrew lay beaten at the feet of Cardiac on the 10th day. As Cardiac aimed his pistol at Andrew's head, Andrew threw the dice one last time. It landed as a 1 and the pistol Cardiac was holding jammed and exploded, sending the lead ball meant for Andrew, through Cardiac's head. Soon after, Fate return once again. She held the dying Andrew in her arms and gave him a choice. He could die as a hero or he could live forever as her card of chance. Andrew chose to live forever as the card of chance. He continues to roll the sacred dice for anyone who is taking a great risk." The mother said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a dice.

"But what if Andrew had lost?" the boy asked.

"Then Fate would have never, ever fallen in love with him. For Fate always chooses the winner." The mother said as she dropped the dice.

It clattered on the floor, rolled for several seconds and stopped. The number showed, 1.

**Mansion of Lord Kins**

The explosion sent the 4 men flying back into the house, pieces of shattered wood flying through the air. The Sarapan family dove to the ground, Axel taking the worst of the shrapnel. It had happened so fast. The muzzle flash and then an explosion. 2 of the soldier's rifles had jammed, causing an explosion inside the old flintlock rifles as the spark travelled through the gunpowder and attempted to send the bullet down the barrel. But the barrel was blocked by the bullet itself, causing the rifle to explode.

"Mom! Dad! RUNNNN!" Axel screamed as they took off running in the opposite direction.

Axel was the last to enter the dense field of black wheat. Akari stumbled out of the house, uniform smeared with blood and splinters in his back. He held out his hand and screamed.

"You wont get away! Spirit Make!" Akari shouted as a rifle formed in his hand.

It was the spirit of an old servant who was molded to become a rife and it fired. The bullet struck Axel in the back, sending him tumbling into the tall wheat. The radio in Akari's pocket crackled to life.

"Akari! This is Kiligor! Retreat now! The servants are in full revolt!"

Akari swore. Retreat now? And let a dangerous criminal get away?

"I cant! I almost have Axel killed!" Akari argued into the radio.

"If we don't get out of here, we will all die! That's an order!"

The radio died and Akari growled in frustration as he threw the broken radio away and ran into the house. A weak voice called through the wreckage of a once beautiful mansion.

"A-arent you going to save me?" groaned Lord Kins as he tried to stand up.

Akari didn't even look back as he ran through the house.

"You are a lord and master of these servants. If you cant control them, they deserve to be free. Sort this out yourself."

Akari disappeared through the wreckage.

**Delray**

The Sarapan family stood outside of the only building standing in the town. The house of the famous mage, Kiliman. Nobody ever came to the city, not even the military. Axel thought that letting his parents live in the grand house of Kiliman would be fitting for their long service to Lord Kins.

"Axel…do you have to go? I have already lost you once…" his mother spoke softly.

"Mom, I have to. Take this money. It will buy off anyone who is suspicious." Axel said as he handed her a sack that jingled with coins.

"Axel, we don't need your money. We just wish to start a new life with you if possible." His father said, his scarred face softening.

Axel hugged his parents. They hugged him back. He would probably never return to them again but he wanted to let them know that he loved them.

"I love you, Mom and Dad. Take the money. I don't need it. Im a wanted man and I don't want you guys getting hurt. Good bye. Don't try looking for me…" Axel said sadly as he ran through the ruins, around the huge meteor that sat in the crater and disappeared from sight.

**Toy Box**

Axel arrived at the guild at around midnight, the moonlight illuminating the guild building. It was newly built. He entered the guild to see the hard faces of his comrades. Bad sign. Cocoon's lights showed grey. VERY BAD SIGN.

"Whats going on guys?" Axel asked, aiming for calm and collected.

Walther raised his head. His blue eyes matched the sky blue trench coat he wore and his blonde hair was messed up. He spoke with an accent.

"You don't know? The council has declared war on the Orphan Concordat." Walther said sadly.

Cocoon switched on. He turned to face Axel, the lights glowing red. Cocoon spoke in a dark voice.

"The second Fiore Civil War has begun…"

**Hope you guys liked that filler. Heres the new character bio!**

**Name: Walther "Lord of Clams" Heinz**

**Age: 23**

**Gender: Male**

**Magic: Exoskeleton and Nebula (dual mage)**

**History: Walther was born to 2 high ranking officers in the Line Guards. His parents were taken captured by revolutionaries after Serex Yosser was killed. They were fleeing and stood trial in front of the new council. They executed on Walther's 4****th**** birthday. Walther was left without parents and a mountain of gold. Walther soon left home at the age of 5 and travelled for a single day before finding Cocoon. He was the 2****nd**** one to join Toy Box. He was the one who funded the building of the guild building. He developed into a mage of extraordinary power and kidnapped the revolutionaries that tried his parents. He is wanted for the kidnapping 8 lords. One day, while on a mission, Walther found a black blob that attached to his black. It was an incredibly rare parasite. It called itself "Nebula" and it could create black arms from its squishy body. The arms could turn into any sort of weapon or shield. Walther and Nebula soon became friends. He earned the nickname "Lord of Clams" for Nebula's instinct to create a clam like shell around Walther whenever he was attacked.**

**Personality: Walther has a very strange personality. He is quiet but is easy to get along with. However, he has a dark side. No one, not even Cocoon, knows where the 8 lords that he kidnapped are. Rumors said that Nebula ate them. People consider him "The creepy guy who will snap any day". Though he seems mentally unstable, he is one of the most sane members of Toy Box. Nebula, is very polite despite looking very out of place.**

**Appearance: Walther is blonde haired, thin and has blue eyes. His tan skin is offset in the back by Nebula, who can move anywhere on Walther's body. He prefers to stay on Walther's head or back. He wears a light blue trench coat that resembles an army uniform. He wears black dress shoes and carries a knife in his trench coat. Nebula, is a black mass of squishy material with a single eye in the middle. Walther has a rough accent that is very rare and he has serious hawk likes eyes.**

**Likes: Nebula and Toy Box**

**Dislikes: revolutionaries and anyone who tries to separate him from Nebula**

**Guild stamp: it is on his head though his blonde hair blends in with his stamp. The stamp is yellow.**

**Other: he talks to Nebula quite a lot and it appears that he is talking to himself. Nebula's voice can only be heard by people Walther knows VERY well, friend or foe. **

**If anyone can guess what characters Walther is based off of then please say it. He is actually based off of 3 characters, all from very well known animes and mangas. The name "Nebula" should be a huge clue. Also, go watch the Midnight Frogs on youtube. Hilarious. A clue is also hidden in there about who Walther is based on. Anyways, this was filler because no OCs really appeared in this. I PROMISE you. All your OCs will appear but not all at the same time like my other 2 stories. Thanks, FF**


	6. Josef's call

**So, some Fairy Tail O0Cs and a few OCs from past stories. Weather in Ohio is crazy and im just sitting in the room, cold pizza in my hand. Life is good. I would really like to get into details about this chapter. Because like I said before. The members of Toy Box are insanely strong. A person, your OC will be a part of Goliath and will be the only Goliath mage to appear. Goliath is one of my favorite guilds that I created. Let me list all the guilds in the world because I have nothing better to do. This story takes place 10 years after Saint Parallel. Also, what will be basically happening from now on is that there will be several teams of OCs attacking Toy Box as they move from one site to another. It makes it so that I don't have to squeeze all the OCs into several battles.**

**Fairy Tail**

**Paradox Puzzle**

**Hunter Pride**

**Lamia Scale**

**Blue Pegasus**

**Knights of Sar**

**Goliath**

**Saber Tooth**

**Illuminati**

**Toy Box**

**Twilight Ogre**

**Bilderberg (dark guild)**

**Raven Tail (dark guild)**

**Worm Wood (dark guild, rumored to still exist)**

**Tartaros (dark guild)**

**Vinter Guard**

**Xavier**

**Forbidden Forest (?)**

**Skull Tag (dark guild)**

**Shadow Killer (dark guild)**

**King of Blades (dark guild)**

**Those are the major guilds in the world. I may add for take guilds out of the current alliances. Also, a special treat at the beginning! Enjoy.**

**Pvelnia (Vel-knee-a), former capitol of the Yulfstein Empire and current capitol of the Garlan Consulate **

The siege had been for almost half a year and the once proud city of Pvelnia looked, still beautiful. The Garlan Consulate had ordered no building to be touched during the invasion. They wanted to humiliate the old Yulfstein rulers by using their old capitol as their own. In front of the town square was a wooden scaffolding with several people, blindfolded, kneeling. They were the royal family of the Yulfstein Empire. Underneath the scaffolding were several men still wearing their military uniforms. The highest ranking generals of the empire. They looked slightly scared as the Garlan army marched into the square and took positions in neat rows in front of prisoners. The prisoners were facing a long seat of chairs. There sat the queen and her most trusted generals. In the middle sat a girl barely 15. Her brown hair was long and went down to her upper back and her blue eyes watched the scene with interest. She was wearing a white robe with a small harp in the upper corner in gold. She sat next to a man in his 20s with a regal bearing and was wearing an ornate uniform with several golden ropes running down the fine red fabric. To her left was a woman about the same age as the man but she was pale and was beautiful with flowing blonde hair and a smiling face. She wore a red dress woven from silk and golden thread. Next to the man sat another man, with a pale face and thin body. He wore all black clothes and they were not especially fancy. He carried a book with him and his black hair was unruly. Next to the woman with the golden dress was a man with gold rimmed glasses, a navy blue military coat and dark grey dress pants. He had short brown hair and tanned skin. His hand held the hand of the woman beside him. The girl in the middle seemed horribly out of place among the grown ups. Suddenly, the soldiers stepped aside as a small boy and girl carried plain wooden boxes. They quickly made their way up the marble steps and bowed before the 5 sitting in the chairs. The boy stepped forward first and held out the box to the girl.

"My queen." The boy said as he opened the box.

Inside was a glittering crown made of several precious jewels. The rubies, sapphires, emeralds and pearls and the gold band that held the crown together let out a brilliant shine as the girl lifted the crown from the box and put it on her lap. The boy stepped back and the girl came forward. The box was opened and a simple crown made of black iron was taken out. As the girl placed the crown on her head, the soldiers in the square knelt.

"Long live Queen Sara!" they shouted as the black crown touched her head.

Sara looked to the man on her right.

"Archibald. Please stand." She said calmly.

The man slowly stood and knelt in front of Sara. Sara looked to the woman on her left.

"Bellarmine **. Please stand."

The woman stood and knelt next to Archibald.

"Viannay***. Please stand." Sara said without looking to her right.

The man in the black cloak stood and knelt behind Archibald.

"P.T. Please stand."

P.T. stood and knelt behind Bellarmine. There was a slight space in between Archibald and Sara's feet. She took the bejeweled crown and threw it on the ground and Archibald's feet. The 4 generals stood and stood on the side of the marble staircase so that the Yulfstein generals could see Sara.

"This is the crown of the Yulfstein Empire!" Sara shouted as she stood.

"Disgraced! Disgraced! Disgraced!" chanted the soldiers.

Sara held up her hand and the soldiers grew silent. She reached into her robe and drew a long sword made of shining steel. It had the inscription "P.E, Yulfstein Battalion 192". She slammed the sword down into the crown. The golden band that held the crown together broke apart and the jewels flew everywhere. The captured generals roared in protest and shouted.

"SILENCE!" shouted Archibald.

Sara ran down the stairs with blinding speed and with a single stroke, cut the head off of one of the generals. The bloody blade flashed again and another general fell headless. Within a few seconds, all the captured generals were beheaded. She nodded to the 4 generals who still stood on the staircase. They came down and climbed onto the scaffolding. They tore the blindfolds from the royal family's eyes.

"B-bahh!" screamed the old emperor as he stared into the pale face of Viannay.

Sara quickly hopped onto the scaffolding and raised her sword.

"We are the Garlan Consulate! We are the supreme rulers of this empire!" Sara shouted.

"GARLAN! GARLAN!" chanted the soldiers.

Viannay moved away from the old emperor. The old emperor looked scared.

"P-please! I was j-just doing my duty!" he screamed.

"I must do my duty to my people as well!" Sara shouted as the sword flashed down and blood stained the pure white robe.

The old empress was also executed in this fashion and the old king and queen as well. Only the prince and princess and their small children remained. They trembled in fear as Archibald approached them.

"This is your last chance. Pledge your allegiance to the Garlan Consulate or die." Archibald said as he knelt in front of the prince.

The prince shook violently for a moment and fainted on the spot.

"Will you pledge?" Archibald asked the queen.

She shook her head violently and 2 soldiers quickly grabbed the prince and dragged him out of the courtyard. They left in a flurry of cries and screams. Sara smiled as she put the sword away.

"We are the rulers now! We will expand our empire! Garlan Consulate shall be the only empire in this world!" she shouted.

"Garlan! Hail Sara Evadeus! Queen of the Garlan Empire!" cheered the soldiers.

**Several thousand miles away, Fairy Tail building.**

The guild was strangely empty besides a few prominent members. There were also military officials and members from other guilds. They all met at a huge table in the lunch room. Makarov nodded as everyone sat down.

"As you know, we declared war on the Orphan Concordat yesterday. We have already located their guild building and will be advancing forward soon. However, we need to figure out who will be leading the attack. Toy Box is a guild of extraordinary strength and we need strong people to challenge them." Makarov said as he looked at everyone.

2 people stood up. They looked like father and son with chestnut hair and tanned skin. They both wore the robes of nobles.

"I, Hikari Ryuusaga and my son, Raigeki Ryuusaga will help defeat Toy Box." Hikari said.

Another person stood up. She had Short, wavy, blonde that reaches to her shoulders with dark purple streaks. Dark, green eyes with pale skin and stands at 5'7. She usually wears, a dark purple t-shirt with a black hoodie and black fingerless gloves with a pair of skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"My name is Ayame Tanaka. I am a mage of Fairy Tail and I already know what the strategy Toy Box will be using." She said as she stood up.

Makarov nodded and looked around the room. The group didn't need to be large, just strong enough that they could hold their own if they got in trouble. Another man stood up. He was had red hair and he had several rings on his hands and had several metal chains with shapes attached to them on his belt. He wore the robes of a noble.

"I am Izaya Tsubasa. I will help fight against Toy Box." He said.

Makarov nodded and stood. This group would be strong enough.

"So that settles it. Izaya, Hikari, Raigeki and Ayama will lead the fight. I would like to rely on the military as little as possible for some out threat may arise." Makarov said.

Akari, Alistair and Sumire nodded and left the guild.

"Everyone, make sure that you keep yourselves safe in this war. I don't want to lose any of my family." Makarov said as he left the guild with the group that would attack Toy Box first. As they walked outside, a boy came running from the guild. He was 13 years old and was an A class mage from Fairy Tail. He wore a dark blue jacket and a messy pair of light brown pants. His black hair was cut short and he smiled as he ran out of the guild.

"Can I join you guys?" he asked.

Izaya looked the boy over. He was a decently powerful mage and wouldn't slow them down if they got into a fight. His name was Alexi and he was trustworthy.

"Why not. You look to be healthy and all." Izaya smiled as the boy laughed and joined the group.

**Toy Box**

The guild was quiet as Axel nibbled on a piece of bread. Last night had not been good. The second Civil War had been declared and it wasn't going to be pretty. He saw Josef looking out the window and walked over to him.

"Hey Josef." Axel said as he smiled.

He was dressed in his usual t-shirt with the sun on it. Josef had his rain coat on.

"Oh, Axel. Whats going on?" Josef asked as he moved away from the window.

Axel laughed a bit before continuing to talk.

"Just wanted to know where your family is." Axel said.

Josef sighed and took of his rain hat. His grey hair was slightly unnatural for his age but he had been through a lot.

"My family huh. My parents are dead and they left me with a disgusting brother. Not much I can say besides th-"

Josef quickly threw Axel to the floor. Axel landed with a thud and Josef was diving in mid air as the window that Josef had been looking out of smashed into a thousand pieces and a cannonball went straight through the guild.

"W-what the hell?" shouted Axel as he slowly stood, shaking the blurry images out of his head.

Several more cannonballs slammed through the guild and Josef poked his head from the side of the broken window. Josef cursed and ducked back inside. The military had placed cannons in front of the guild. There was a group of mages advancing from the front. Benny, Walther, Cocoon and Lucifer quickly slid towards them.

"The guild is under attack. We must escape for now!" Cocoon said as he blasted a hole through the side of the guild building.

The smell of smoke disrupted everyone's breathing and the guild was already starting to collapse from the cannonballs and the fires erupting from the kitchen. Everyone was running out the guild besides Josef. Axel turned back to look at him.

"Come on! Do you want to be taken for something?" Axel shouted.

Josef stood and put his rain hat back on. He sighed and turned away from Axel. His eyes focused on the group of mages advancing from the front.

"Axel, go. Get as far away from here as you can. The military will continue to chase us if we all just leave. I have to stay and defend so that they get slowed down. Go!" Josef shouted as he burst through the guild building and into the grass plain in front of the guild.

"Josef! Damn it no!" Axel shouted as Josef faced the mages.

Axel growled in frustration as he left the guild through the broken hole.

**Josef**

"So, I see the military has to come and disrupt everything we have been working on." Josef said mildly as he stood in front of the 5 mages.

Suddenly Josef's eyes fell on Alexi and Josef froze. His eyes narrowed with anger and his fists clenched. Josef started to tremble in rage. That hated brother had come back to fight him.

"You…" Josef said angrily.

"Y-yes. Im back. Im not weak anymore…" Alexi said softly.

Josef slowly smiled and held out his hand. A huge shadow covered the field. The mages looked up to see a huge reptile like animal fly through the sky and land on the ground in next to Josef. It was a dragon. It roared angrily as Josef climbed onto its back. He smiled darkly at the group.

"Oh I know you. Izaya Tsubasa and Hikari and Raigeki Ryuusaga. Famous mages. Should make me a legend if I can beat you guys! Firanum! Ride!" Josef shouted as a huge blast of fire blasted from the dragon's mouth.

**This chapter was a bit weird with the special being in the beginning. Anyways, some references.**

**** it is pronounced Bell-ah-mean**

***** it is pronounced We-ann-nay**

**Some of the names were hard to pronounce in this chapter so I had to make some notes. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Im not too happy with it. FF**


	7. Truth Be Told part 1

_**Please take the time to read the following AN. If you have no interest in writer and reader interaction or don't want to know anything about me, please skip it. Thanks, FF**_

**So, this chapter was…interesting. Im not sure if you guys know this but, I write EVERY chapter, cold start. No prewriting, no figuring out the plot, no rough drafts, no outlines. Just me and the computer and mind. I figure things out as I go. The only process that goes through my mind when im not writing, which is barely ever, is character development, character looks and personality. I write up each chapter in about 2 hours and 3 at the most. But then again, don't most writers do the same thing as me?**

**Also, when something comes up in the story that looks like it has nothing to do with the plot, trust me, it does. For those of you who haven't really been following me for that long, well actually that's all of you, but anyways: I am an expert with screwing with your mind. Or at least I think I am. These specials? 100% relevant to the plot. **

**So don't feel worried that im getting off track of the plot. Hell, even my fillers are on plot. Oh yeah, and im going to make a conscious effort to reach out to my readers. I feel like I don't talk enough to you guys and you just feel left out of the thought process that goes into the story. **

**So, if you guys want to of course, im not some pedophile asshole: my skype is meinlspi. Now take into mind that im not some 40 year old man that wants to cyber or some crook in Romania that wants to wire your credit card through several hundred different spoof accounts. Im haven't even finished high school. If you guys do decide to add me on skype, im not usually on because im writing, doing homework for something. **

**Also, if you didn't notice, theres a new format in which im writing ANs. I feel like the old way was incredibly hard on the eyes. And if your wondering, why is Fatherfail making all these changes? Well, its because I was watching The John Smith Show episode 2 and I noticed how good John is at making his audience feel at home. Go check him out btw, hes cool. He does HOTD Abridged. Also check out the Midnight Frogs, they do Keroro Gunsou Abridged. I also got the skype idea from them. All the people I mentioned above, can be found on YouTube.**

**And here is the bad part…some about me. Yes, I know, to people like Edward the Pure and LunarBlaze, you guys have been following me for like…2 or 3 months now. But I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Fatherfail and I have been writing since I was 9 years old. My first stories were mostly short stories based off of Pokemon Magical Journey (which I do not own). That was the birth of something glorious but dark at the same time. I will go no further than that. As time passed, I lost interest in writing and turned to playing drums. I did that for a while and entered middle school. During that time, I started to shift gears and turn towards more writing. Since I was 8 years old, me and my brother have kept alive a fanbased world only known as "Episode". My new writings were based off of that. I was successful in writing on Blogger but grew bored with solitary writing. I need people to actually read my stories. As I entered High School, I learn that was the answer. I had tried before in 8****th**** grade and posted a short story about Episode but nobody seemed interested. So I never came back to the site. When I returned to FF, I posted a HOTD (high school of the dead) story and got a few reviews. I grew bored of HOTD and moved to Fairy Tail. That's when I truly realized what I could do. I have not yet graduated high school and I plan to write even after I graduate, which will be in 3 years. **

**So there you go. Also, I am looking for an ARTIST. Yes, Fatherfail doesn't know how to draw. Its not something I am proud of. I used to have a friend that was VERY good at drawing but I wont go further than that. So, if anyone is good at drawing, please contact me. I just want to have something drawn because it has been a very long time since I had request anything. Well, this is a very weird chapter with it being split in 2. The very long but necessary AN and the actual story and closer. I will be repeating all the important info at the end of the 2****nd**** part. **

"Can I have bullets with that?" – Steven Winston at McRonalds


	8. Truth Be Told part 2

**STOP! STOP! STOP!**

**Continue reading the story if you want but if you do, you are missing important information. Go back to chapter 7 to read what you are missing. **

**Hello! This chapter was difficult. Just going to say that now. The answer to last chapter's contest question was Germany from Hetalia, Pride from FMA and Nebula from Keroro Gunsou! No one really guessed that though… Anyways, here is the chapter.**

**Toy Box**

The fire blasted out across the grass lawn, scorching the ground and leaving a huge black streak. The group had managed to dodge with only minor burns. The dragon roared and fired another stream of fire.

"A dragon? I thought they were extinct!" shouted Ayame as she covered her nose from the smoke.

The entire field had erupted into flame and smoke drifted up from the dried leaves and branches. Josef watched quietly as Alexi struggled to get up.

"Your wrong. Dragons never disappeared from this world. Only a select few went into hiding. This dragon, does not have the ability to teach slayer magic!" shouted Josef as the dragon flew into the air.

Hikari, Raigeki and Izaya watched the dragon fly into the sky and disappear through the cloud. Where did he go?

"Hes going to use a breath attack!" shouted Hikari.

He was a dragon slayer and he knew almost everything about dragons. This was a basic trick. Raigeki stared up at the sky and watched for any sign of disturbance in the clouds. Hikari and Ayama rushed over to Alexi and helped him stand. His clothes were muddy from falling into a pit of mud but he looked alright. Izaya stood with Raigeki, ready to counterattack.

Josef stood on top of the dragon looking down at the clouds. He had memorized Alexi's position and he was going to wipe him out. Josef smiled as the wind pushed against his yellow raincoat.

"You know, mother always did like you best…. Dragon's Killing Roar!" Josef shouted.

The dragon slowly opened its mouth and almost instantly, the clouds parted at blinding speed and a huge blast of energy blasted down to the ground.

Raigeki saw the clouds part almost too late. He watched the beam flow down from the sky with smooth transition and he knew there was little to now time to save his teammates. He dived down next to his father held out his hands.

"The Shadow Mirror! Shield of Mirrors!" he said as an array of mirrors fixed around them.

Raigeki was a second too late. The beam had already picked up so much momentum that it cracked the mirrors and a few rays of power flowing down into the group. The entire group seemed to glow with dark red light as their life force was sucked from their bodies. Thankfully, the shattered pieces of mirror had deflected most of the beam away.

"Aghhhh!" everyone screamed as they fought to maintain control of their body.

Josef's dragon dived straight through the clouds towards the group. The sharp steel claws of the dragon were barred and it roared angrily as it shot down towards the ground. Hikari managed to look as he got most of his body under control.

"I am a dragon slayer! You are a dragon! Figure the rest out! Light Dragons! Roar!" he shouted as he skidded a few inches from the intense shot of pure light that came from his mouth.

The dragon was hit with a few of the shots and veered off course. One of the beams caught against the steel claws and the light reflected and destroyed the entire guild. The dragon managed to make a safe landing at the other side of the field. Josef grit his teeth as he stood. That had been a close one. If the whole thing had hit…. The effects of the attack had worn off and the group gasped as they stood to face the huge grey dragon. Josef looked at Alexi as if he was a bug.

"Your really weak. Even weaker than I thought you would be. What did Fairy Tail prepare you for? Didn't father teach you anything?" Josef asked as a staff appeared in his hand.

The staff suddenly grew 2 wickedly curved blades at both ends. They looked like flames but they were solid steel and the blade seemed to want blood. Josef spun the huge staff like it was nothing and pointed one of the blades at Hikari. Josef looked smug.

"Lets make this interesting. Its too easy for you to beat my dragon. I think, I will choose this. Volris!" he shouted.

The dragon fly off into the sky and the bushes near the place where the dragon had been standing burst as a lion came running out. Josef jumped and smoothly landed on the lions back. He pointed the staff like it was a lance. The lion growled and barred its teeth and claws.

"Charge Volris! Tear the weak apart! Eliminate the Boller boy!" Josef said with glee as he charged forward on the lion's back.

Ayame watched the lion charge forward almost in slow motion. She knew that Alexi was no match at all for Josef. She noticed several boulders in the forest behind her. She could use boulders at a time like this.

"Psyhic!" she shouted as the boulders shot forward from the forest and hovered above her.

Ayame grinned. She might be an A class but she had been entered into the S class trials just last week. Unfortunately, this Toy Box business had put that on hold.

"I don't think a lion can stop boulders!" she mocked as the boulders flew towards Josef.

"Oh but you know nothing. I am an SS class mage. I wont be beaten that easily. A lion cant stop a boulder, but a blade can!" Josef shouted as he swung the staff around like a huge rotor.

The boulders looked like they would crush Josef but as soon as they hit the blades, the huge rocks were cut so finely that they became a fine powder. Josef charged forward with the staff and swung it at Raigeki as he past. Raigeki dodged but his leg was cut by the second blade as Josef passed.

"Shadow Mirror! Light Dragon's roar!" he shouted as the blast of light shot from his mouth towards Josef.

The beam of light seemed to ripple as it was deflected by the mirror like blades of Josef's staff. Suddenly he whipped around and sent his foot smashing into the stomach of Alexi who was trying to sneak up on him. Josef grinned crazily as he swung the blade towards Alexi's neck.

"F-Ferrum arm!" Alexi shouted as his arms came up to his neck.

The blade bounced off and Alexi's arms were covered in solid iron. Josef looked a bit surprised as he took a step backward. Hikari and Raigeki were getting ready to unleash a unison raid and Ayame was busy analyzing Josef's magic style.

"You have the gift too? Surprising. Considering how weak you are, the gift shouldn't have appeared yet." Josef said as he swung the staff and cut 4 trees in half.

Hikari and Raigeki pressed cautiously. This could reveal some valuable information about Josef. Ayame was also listening intently. She had already nailed down his first magic but she had a sneaking suspicion he was a dual mage. Josef looked around and laughed a bit. He moved his head towards the staff he was holding. It flashed as it swayed in his hand.

"See this staff and Alexi's arms? They are both made of the same thing. Boller. It's a special metal that our family discovered and it was eventually implanted into our genes after working with it for so long. Anything weapon I make, is indestructible. Apparently Alexi inherited this as well." Josef said.

The lion growled and charged towards Alexi. Alexi screamed in fright and slammed both fists into the lion's head. The lion let out a whimper as it fell to the ground and quickly turned into a skeleton and turned to dust. Josef 's eyes narrowed.

"You killed, Volris! What was that for you useless idiot! Anything you do, things end up getting broken. It was because of you that we became poor! Don't you understand?" screamed Josef as he smashed the staff towards Alexi's arms.

"I-I didn't do anything! I promise!" Alexi said franticly as he blocked attack after attack.

Suddenly Ayame got an idea. Josef had accidently given away his weakness. She turned to Hikari and Raigeki and whispered to them. She had to be quick or she would run out of time.

"Alexi is the key to Josef's defeat. Remember how Josef said that Alexi breaks everything? That's why they became poor. Alexi can break Boller Metal!" Ayame whispered.

"So whats the plan? As long as he can use magic, we cant even harm him." Hikari said, thinking back to Anthony Polganic.

"We get Alexi to take off the Ferrum Arm and touch the blade. It will snap and I can disable his magic for a short period of time. Then, you two unleash your unison raid." Ayame explained.

"Not only that, I will make myself invisible so that I can sneak up on Josef while hes being attacked." Izaya said as he fused with phantom.

Hikari and Raigeki nodded and turned back towards Alexi who was franticly dodging attacks.

"Alexi! Take the Ferrum Arm off!" Ayame shouted.

Alexi looked over with a scared look. He was sweating a lot.

"B-but if I do that!" Alexi said.

"Just do it! I know you will be ok!" Ayame shouted.

"Trust her!" Hikari shouted.

Alexi nodded nervously and the iron guards disappeared. Josef's face twisted with mad triumph as he slashed the staff down towards Alexi's chest. The blade shattered into thousands of pieces and didn't even leave a scratch on Alexi's body. Josef screamed in surprise and fell back. He quickly rolled and stood, creating another staff. Ayame smiled. It was over.

"Psychic. Magical Block!" she shouted.

She was putting herself under a lot of pressure by blocking his magic. He was an SS class mage too which made it worse. Josef tried to create something but couldn't. He screamed in frustration.

"I guess I have to use my back up! Steel piston!" Josef shouted.

He had 2 magics! Dual mage! Hikari and Raigeki stood next to each other. They stared at Josef and put their hands out.

"Unison Raid! Light Dragon's Infinite Sun!" they shouted together as a huge arrow made of light pierced through Josef's body.

Josef gasped as the arrow shot through his body. Blood flew from his mouth.

"B-Boller Piston…" Josef whispered quietly.

Suddenly, Josef was back on his feet and he grinned as he slammed his fists together.

"Im not going to die he-"

**CLANK**

Josef's mouth gaped open as blood flew from the wound across his chest. Titan stood, with a bloody sword. Izaya was standing behind Titan. Suddenly a second stabbing pain erupted in his body. Titania! Josef felt sick suddenly. But, how? His piston should have…he looked down to see Alexi's hand on his chest. No way…Alexi had broken the piston with his hand. Josef grunted as blood spilled from the wounds and he sank to his knees. His yellow rain hat fell off and his raincoat was smeared in blood. He managed to smash his fist into Alexi's chest as he fell to the ground. Alexi went down like a stone.

Josef lay on the grass, his blood staining the grass red. He looked at the destroyed guild building of Toy Box. He reached out and grabbed his rain hat. He put it on his chest and looked up at the sky. It was a dark red color. Josef sighed.

"Toys Can't Die, right?" Josef sighed as vision was stolen from him and Josef Boller ceased to exist.

**Goman**

The group was running through the streets of the city, avoiding Rune Knight battalions when suddenly they came to a group of people. In the middle stood a man with pink colored hair and a weird scarf. Next to him was the intimidating Alistair Kiligor and Rina Coates stood with them. Axel stared at them. The military was getting involved. What was going on? Benny took one look at Natsu and stepped forward. Benny grinned.

"Alright, looks like its my turn to step up! Im going to beat you guys for Julia." Benny said cockily.

Benny looked back to the other members of Toy Box.

"Eh, don't worry about me. Im good. Just go and I will catch up to you later…"

**Well that's the chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Once again, Skype is: meinlspi **

**Also, character bio!**

**Name: Linus "Lucifer" VI***

**Age: 29**

**Gender: Male**

**Magic: Krieg-Xavier, Aestatis, Archive, Dark Botany, Fimbulvetr (quint mage)**

**History: not much is known about Lucifer. He was just a young boy who mysteriously appeared at Toy Box only a hour after it was formed. He was the first member and is the deputy commander. He most likely doesn't have parents. He is an incredibly rare breed of mage. He can use 5 different styles of magic, at the same time. He is the only other SSS class mage at Toy Box.**

**Personality: Lucifer is quite calm and is seen as a father figure, more so than Cocoon. He gets angry at anyone who dares to challenge Cocoon's power or Toy Box's power in general. He is protective of his guildmates and fights like a devil which earned him the nickname "Lucifer". Known as "the guy you don't want to mess with because he can easily tear you to pieces". **

**Appearance: Lucifer has silver hair and grey eyes. He wears a black leather jacket with a few zippers on the front for pockets. He wears dark grey dress pants most of the time. His hair is short in the front and a little bit long in the back. He wears black military boots sometimes as well. **

**Likes: Toy Box and people**

**Dislikes: hats**

**Guild stamp: light blue on his left shoulder**

**Other: he likes to play hide and go seek with the kids where Toy Box was once located.**

***like the fifth. Lucifer doesn't have a last name so everyone in Toy Box calls him Lucifer the fifth when they address him by full name which is rare.**

**There you go! I hope you liked it! Lucifer is not based off of anyone so you don't have to worry about that. FF**


	9. Tend the Fire

**I have been dying to write this chapter for a long time. Also, I am on Thanksgiving Break now and I will have a TON of time to write. If any of you have been keeping up with my other stories then you know that several of them are very, unnoticed by me. Should I be updating them over the break or keep this story going strong? You decide! Anyways, here is the fight. It's a bit quick because the military is devious.**

**Gomen**

Benny scanned his enemies quickly like Cocoon had taught him. One was this weird pink headed guy who wouldn't shut up about fighting. There was a big guy with a shaven head and wore a military uniform decorated with several metals. He had a hawkish look to him. The other was a girl that had nky black hair that reaches her shoulder and is usually tied into a sidetail, periwinkle blue eyes and slightly tanned. She's about 5ft 6 and wears black denim shorts with a loose white belt, a white camisole with an ink splatter design on it, a baggy zipped hoodie with the guild's emblem on the back in neon blue, neon blue combat boots and a pair of ocean blue headphones around her neck. She seemed a bit tense. Benny grinned. Good, it was always fun fighting tense people. They made a lot of mistakes. Benny decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, anyone care to tell me why we are fighting? I see no reason to be doing this. I mean, this is a nice town and my guild mates are already on their way to Arcana but you guys probably already figured that out." Benny said as he smiled a cocky smile.

Alistair nodded and stepped forward.

"That's right, it was obvious that your friends would be moving to Arcana. But the fact that you would destroy this entire town is unacceptable. Your guild is to be disbanded immediately and your friend Walther is wanted on 8 different charges of kidnapping." Alistair said as he brought his fists up to his face.

Benny cocked his head to the side. Oh, he was one of those guys…

"8 kidnappings? I was thinking more like 40. Have fun trying to find the bodies. They deserved what they got." Benny said, obviously trying to provoke Kiligor.

Kiligor was about to lash out when Natsu blasted forward, fists flaming. Benny seemed a bit surprised but that was only for a second as he dodged out of the way and smashed his legs into Natsu as he passed. Benny landed on his feet, looking impressed.

"A fire dragon slayer? Igneel?" Benny asked.

Natsu gasped as he stood. He dusted himself off and his fists erupted in flame once again. This guy knew Igneel?

"You know Igneel? Fire Dragon's Fiery fist!" Natsu shouted as he threw punches left and right.

Benny was easily dodging, amazed by how incredibly clumsy Natsu was.

"Sure I do! I met him once! I mean-"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Natsu as the column of fire burst from his mouth as Benny got distracted.

The fire was like a fist to the face as Benny slammed into a building and the entire building went down. People ran screaming and Kiligor looked concerned as he sent the citizens on their way. He knew Fairy Tail mages couldn't be trusted. He didn't trust either Natsu or Rina. He only trusted his military comrades. Benny got up from the wreckage, still smiling. Looks like that kid had spunk! Benny's entire arm length burst into flame, sending blistering heat blasting through the row of buildings, completely destroying them. Kiligor finally decided to step in. He couldn't allow the damage of this city any longer!

"Aumakua!" he shouted as a jet of water sprayed from his arm and took the form of a shark.

Benny covered his arm as the water splashed over him, dimming the fire on his arm. Natsu took that as an chance to strike several blows at Benny. Benny tumbled back through several houses and got up, still smiling. He smiled at pretty much everything. His body seemed to glow as he got up.

"Looks like just my arm isn't good enough for you guys. Well, I guess I have to switch, TO FULL BODY!" Benny shouted happily as his entire body burst into golden flame.

The heat was so intense, it melted glass the glass from the windows and turned any broken concrete into a soupy mess. Benny blasted forward and smashed both fists into Natsu. Natsu tried eating the flames but got himself burned as Benny smashed his foot into his face, sending him flying back. Kiligor sent a wave of water blasting towards Benny and the flames dimmed for a while but Benny just reignited. Meanwhile, Rina was taking all this in. She was smart and while she admired Natsu, she knew he was doing it wrong. Benny was a fire mage who had a power similar to Natsu's. That meant that he had similar weaknesses and, she could count on the military's trump card coming into play here. Benny flipped over Kiligor as he tried to completely douse Benny and hit his back, sending him flying against a wall.

"Looks like your weak to hot temperatures! Good for me!" Benny said joyfully as he hoped onto the side of a building and looked at Rina.

"Why hello there. Doesn't look like you like fighting very much. WELL TOO BAD!" Benny shouted as he ran along the wall and dived towards Rina.

Rina smiled a bit as she dodged out of the way. He was also as predictable as Natsu. Rina threw out her hand as Benny tried to come back.

"Lighting magic, thunder!" she shouted as a huge lightning bolt flew down from the sky and hit Benny.

Benny arced backwards as the electricity burned around him. Benny seemed to let out a grunt as he shook it off. Suddenly he flew forward and slammed against a lamp post. Kiligor and Natsu stood next to Rina, gasping for breath. They had concentrated their attacks together so they could effectively send Benny flying away.

"You ok Rina?" Natsu asked.

"Im fine, thanks." Rina said as she watched Benny turn the lamp post into molten metal.

"Just how in the world do we take this guy down?" Kiligor said as he slammed his fist against the side of a ruined building.

Benny started to stand upright, laughing a bit. He didn't seem hurt by the hit against the lamp post.

"You know. Vulcanus once said to me, get back up or you will be consumed by the dark flames of the past. I take those words to heart. I REALLY take them to heart." Benny said calmly as the flames shifted to a slight purplish color.

Natsu decided to step forward. He was dying to know who this "Vulcanus" was and what magic Benny was using.

"Who is Vulcanus? What magic are you even using?" he asked as Benny made a random duck face.

Benny decided to get serious and answered the question.

"Vulcanus, the dragon of the hearth or fire or whatever. He didn't teach me slayer magic because he said that he already had an apprentice but he did teach me, Pyromaniac. You see, I am a Pyro. I like fire. But what if I could control fire to the greatest extent? What if I wanted to become fire itself? Vulcanus taught me all of this and more. Im a dual mage by the way. Pyromaniac and Embers is my magic. Now if you excuse me, im in the mood for roasted shark!" he shouted as he ran towards Kiligor, eyes burning.

Rina grinned as Kiligor doused him completely with a horde of sharks made of water. Benny flew backwards and landed with a growl. Normal reaction. Fire is always weak against water. But, Kiligor looked like he was taking a beating. He must be weak against high temperatures… Rina put on a confident face as she threw her hands in the air.

"Lightning Magic! Volt!" she shouted as storm clouds formed around the area and rapid bursts of electricity slammed into Benny.

"Agh!" Benny would let out short yells of pain with each bolt.

Kiligor and Natsu took this opportunity to use their strongest spells into Benny.

"Dragon God's Magnificent Flame!" Natsu grinned as golden surrounded Benny and blasted him with the hottest flame.

"Dakuwaqua!" Kiligor roared as a huge shark made of water erupted from the piping system underneath the city and ate Benny in a single gulp.

"Nice job Rina! You gave us the perfect opening!" Natsu cheered as he struck a victorious pose.

"Indeed, I might just trust you Fairy Tail mages now…" Kiligor said as he looked at the shark that was chewing.

Rina smiled and toyed with the headphones around her neck.

"Oh he isn't done yet…" she smiled. "You may want to check on your trump card now, Colonel."

Kiligor looked surprised and narrowed his eyes. That was supposed to be a military secret!

"How did you know this…" he growled.

"I am smart Colonel. I know that the military can not hope to take this man without a trump card." Rina explained coolly.

Kiligor grunted and touched the radio on his uniform. It burst to life with the sounds of gun fire and screams.

"Whats your status Sumire." Kiligor asked.

"A-almost finished! They are putting up a tough fight but we are almost to your position!" shouted Sumire through the radio.

"Good. Get here as soon as possible." Kiligor said as the radio was turned off.

Rina smiled. Benny was as good as done, no matter how strong he was. The shark that was chewing on Benny suddenly looked like it was going to vomit. It exploded a second later, sending water flying everywhere.

"Agh! Water!" Natsu complained as he got soaked.

Benny fell to the ground, completely drenched. He started to stagger to his feet. He seemed to be losing consciousness. He let out a short laugh and stood upright.

"Well, you almost got me there. But I think its time for me to finish this. Embers." He said darkly.

Rina felt a pang of fear go through her. If the military didn't get here soon!

"Lightning Magic! Zeus!" she shouted as a huge hand came from the dark storm clouds and grabbed Benny.

The hand instantly became electrocharged and Benny could be heard screaming. He fell to the ground, growling. He barely managed to stand back up. He was not looking too good. His clothes were torn and his eyes didn't see straight. His breathing was shallow.

"N-no…Embers!" Benny screamed as a wave of pure fire blew out of his eyes and mouth at a continuous rate.

The fire stretched incredibly far and destroyed entire sections of the town as he swung his head around rapidly. He was going to kill them! Benny finally focused on the group and instantly, the group of 3 burst into flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all 3 of them screamed as they attempted to avoid the stream of fire engulfing them.

"Ehehehe! I am fire itself! You can not escape!" Benny laughed as he watched the 3 mages burn.

He especially disliked Rina. She knew everything about him! His weakness to lightning for it was the opposite of what Vulcanus had taught him. He was enjoying himself when…

**BOOOOMMMM!**

One of the stores near Benny exploded in concrete fragments. Out came Sumire, holding a teenage girl hostage. Her clothes signified her as a noble and her face was smudged with ash but she was beautiful with dark black hair and purple eyes. She noticed Benny and called out to him.

"Benny! They took me from my house! My father's soldiers tried to stop them but they couldn't!" she shouted at him.

Benny froze and the flames quickly extinguished. His mouth fell open and Benny fell to his knees.

"J-Julia?"  
>The girl nodded and Kiligor quickly pulled a pistol from his uniform and aimed it at the girl's head. His face was an emotionless mask as the pistol was aimed spot on. Rina and Natsu gasped. This was what the military was planning? Rina didn't even think the military would go that far to kill a noble girl!<p>

"Surrender. Or this girl will die today." Kiligor said emotionlessly.

Benny almost broke out into tears. His emotions were spiraling out of control. He couldn't, abandon Toy Box could he? But…the love of his life was about to die… Benny hung his head and tears spilled as his forehead touched the ground.

"I-I-I-I s-surrender…" Benny stuttered.

Sumire let the girl go and the girl quickly ran towards Benny and hugged him. Kiligor put the pistol away and quickly handcuffed the broken Benny.

"Toy Box…Vulcanus…im sorry…" Benny said as he cried deeply with Julia.

**The gates of Arcana**

Misa Kimoko leaned against the gates of the Wizard Council building. She was from the guild Goliath and was a representative from her guild. It was a bit sad that her guild could only afford to send her as back up for Toy Box but recent events had sent the guild into chaos. The death of David Goliath, the guild's original founder had put his son, Lopez as the guild master. He was still trying to get things situated. Misa yawned. They sure were late… She had Short brown hair, green eyes,guild-stamp on right shoulder-blade, tall for her age, flat chested. Normally wears a tank top and jeans. She spotted Lucifer and Cocoon coming from the distance. Axel was being carried by Lucifer and they didn't look too good. Misa went to help them.

"Whats going on? Why are you guys so hurt?" Misa asked as Axel was passed to her.

Lucifer tightened a bandage on his shoulder. Blood was spilling from the wound.

"An ambush. The best mages, all put in one spot. All Wizard Saints.." Lucifer grunted as they quickly moved towards the gates of the council building.

Cocoon cut the locks on the gate with a single spark and entered.

"We have brought the fight onto their territory. Of course they fight so hard. Isn't that right, Makarov and Guran?" Cocoon asked in a robotic voice.

The doors to the council building burst open and Makarov and Guran came out. They stared darkly at Cocoon and the others. Soon, other mages appeared, teleported in by the military. The 3 military officers stood among them. Akari and Sumire were in top condition but Kiligor was breathing hard. Cocoon let out a laugh.

"It seems fitting to fight here. Not even 30 years ago, Julius Silence fought Serex Yosser and both lay here, side by side, dead. And now, the greatest mages of the world, face each other on this holy ground." Cocoon said bitterly.

"Everyone who is about to fight, do not damage the graves of the fallen. It will show great disrespect to our heroes and old rulers." Makarov said as everyone nodded.

"Toy Box, prepare for battle. Do not even think about touching the graves." Cocoon said.

Walther, Misa, Lucifer and Axel nodded. Time had come.

**Westcliff, the garden of Illuminati**

Saint Evadeus sat on a concrete bench and listened to the sounds of bird flying through the trees. He was wearing his saintly robes and he sat among blooming flowers. Sadly, he could not see them. He was reading from a book written in Braille. The trauma he went through on his own journey, had developed badly and he was permanently blind in both eyes. His health was continuing to get worse and without the comfort of his sister, he was starting to get even sicker.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

The sounds were heard clearly by Noel's enhanced vision. He looked up even though he could no longer see.

"Who is there?" he asked.

_Tap Tap Tap_

"Its is me, Saint Evadeus." said a smooth voice.

Noel seemed to relax.

"Ah, its just you, Mr. Steel." Noel said, calmed by his smooth voice.

There was a sound like someone was sitting.

"Noel, let me tell you a story…a very deep story…about a man named…."

**Name: Cocoon**

**Age: ?**

**Gender: ? presumed to be male**

**Magic: King of the Void (only mage in Toy Box to have 1 magic)**

**History: not much is known about Cocoon at all**

**Personality: Cocoon is seen as a father figure like Lucifer. However, he is a machine and can not communicate effectively with people. He is calm and knows exactly what to do in situations. A natural leader.**

**Appearance: Cocoon is little more than a steel cylinder that levitates. The top is rounded with 3 lights arranged in a triangle formation (think the android thing with no arms or legs and no stupid face). The panels that hide man different sort of weapons is hidden by the smooth metal. He can create 3 mechanical tripod legs to walk but rarely uses them. He is colored steel grey. Green lights indicate happiness. Red lights indicate anger. Grey lights indicate extreme anger. Yellow is neutrality. **

**Likes: nothing**

**Dislikes: nothing**

**Other: nothing**

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. I really liked writing that. Enjoy the double post treat! I actually wrote these chapters up, back to back. Enjoy! FF**


	10. Toys Cant Die

**So, this is technically the last chapter of Toys Cant Die. Im not sure if I should provide an epilogue or not to follow into the last story. Anyways, the fights may seem REALLY short but you have to realize that these are the best mages fighting here. They are all SSS class mages and some are Wizard Saints. Im still figuring out the details for the time skip in the 4****th**** story. So, anyways, thanks for following me this far!**

**Graveyard**

Axel stood facing the mages in front of him. One was a young woman with long blue hair that went down to her ankles and wore a black cloak. Her green eyes seemed to pierce Axel's soul. The other was a military officer. He had 8 black streaks in his hair and his eyes were deep sapphire blue. Axel felt really strange. He had never really come to this place before and he felt completely out of place. Was this really where Julius Silence fought his final battle? Suddenly movement on his right made him turn to see Akari folding his arms. He looked a bit cocky.

"You really chose a bad spot to battle. I use spirit magic and this is a graveyard. Bad move." Akari said.

"Do not underestimate your opponent. This is going to be a battle in which I may have to use my strongest attack…" said the woman with the green cloak.

Akari stopped speaking and grew red. Was this someone of influence?

"Yes, Malice." He said.

Malice. Axel realized where he had heard that name before. The legendary Zephyr. So that meant, her strongest attack was! Axel felt a wave of panic hit him. There was no way he could win right? Axel slowly got a grip on himself as he grinned and looked at Akari.

"Oh yeah? Lets do this." Axel said as he ran towards Akari.

Akari dodged out of the way and drew his hands towards him. He looked serious.

"Sprit Make!" Akari shouted.

Nothing happened and Axel smashed his fist into Akari's face, sending him flying back into a marble wall. Axel quickly dodged out of the way as Malice sent a huge boulder flying past. Akari got up, rubbing his face. Something weird was going on.

"I-I cant get any spirits! How is this possible!" Akari shouted as Malice created a windstorm and sent Axel flying back.

Suddenly Akari seemed o fly back. He landed on the ground and the form of a man wearing the robes of the council chairman. Serex Yosser. He still looked exactly the same as he did almost 30 years ago. Proud, evil and strong.

"I see you want my help in defeating this pathetic child." Serex laughed.

Malice didn't even seem to notice Serex and kept Axel on the run with her mace. Suddenly Malice switched spells and sent a ball of dark energy smashing into Axel. He smashed against the wall and didn't move.

"I- I was looking for Julius! I wont accept the help of someone like you!" Akari said as he tried to get up.

Serex Yosser laughed as he kept Akari pinned down.

"You don't want that weaklings help. Julius has gone somewhere else. Its just me here, all alone. I can help you boy. Just allow me free reign. I cant even escape because im signing a contract with you." Serex said.

Axel stirred in the background. He stood up, blood coming from his cheek and arm. He held out his hands and several metal spikes were flying towards Malice.

"Make a decision boy! Quickly!" Serex roared.

"Alright! You are granted free reign. You sign a contract with the lord of death." Akari said.

Serex got off of Akari and turned to face Axel.

"Done and done." He said as he blasted towards Axel. "Demon Slayer's demonic claws!"

Axel barely managed to get out of the way as the weird ghost thing suddenly appeared and slashed the marble wall into pieces. What the heck? How did this idiot get here!

"Rust! Twin daggers!" Axel shouted as 2 huge metal spikes flew towards Serex.

The daggers were easily cut into pieces and Serex destroyed everything as Axel dodged hopelessly from side to side. Malice created a huge wall of water and sent it smashing into Axel.

"Agh!" Axel screamed as his voice was drowned out by the roar of water.

What the hell was going on? Why couldn't he beat them? How could Akari control some weird demon guy? Axel had known this was a useless fight but he didn't know that it would be this bad. Hegrit his teeth and stood back up.

"Reshape! Dark soul barrier!" Axel shouted as Serex suddenly froze.

Axel took this moment to smash 12 metal spikes into Serex. Serex screamed in pain and rolled away. It was working! Unfortunately, Malice had gotten close enough to smash the mace towards Axel. The heavy end caught Axel in the stomach and sent him rolling. When he stopped, he threw up. The Dark Soul Barrier was going to buy him some time but it wouldn't be able to stop everything. He had sacrificed a huge portion of his magic to use that sort of spell. Akari grinned as a he molded the form of Serex into a sword. He came running and slashed the sword into Axel.

"Take this!" he shouted as the sword passed through Axel.

Suddenly, Axel couldn't move as fast. Malice suddenly blasted him with fire and sent sprawling in the dirt. Akari kept slashing and slashing and even though he didn't feel any pain, he was losing his movement! Serex cackled with every strike and Axel soon couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot. A huge boulder smashed into him and he couldn't even move. It felt like no matter how many bones got broken, he would stay there forever in pain. Axel decided he couldn't take it anymore. There was one thing Mr. Steel had never told him to do. The only move that could save him. He looked slowly up, his face crusted in blood and dirt, his eyes shining brightly.

"Unison Raid! Saint Parallel of the Rusted World!" Axel screamed as suddenly a small white light started to envelope everyone.

Axel Sarapan was having a unison raid with himself. Malice's mouth dropped open and Akari shielded his eyes as the white light enveloped them.

**Walther**

Walther stood in front of 2 people. One was a female military officer. The other was a man with wearing a very faded school uniform. It was rumpled and his hair went down to his eyes. Walther just stared silently at them.

"What are their names again?" Nebula asked.

"I don't know." Walther replied flatly.

"Who are you talking to?" asked the female.

Walther just looked at the female like she was an insect.

"My friend Nebula. He wants to know who you guys are." Walther said, eyeing them.

The man stepped forward. He was yawning.

"My name is Hunter Chase. Guildmaster of Hunter Pride." He said.

The female stepped forward and looked determined.

"Sumire Heinako. Commander and Magelord." She said.

Walther nodded and shadowy arms appeared out of his back. 2 combatants took a step back. They had no idea what they were in for.

"Nebula! Kill them!" Walther shouted as 2 of the arms planted themselves in the ground and Walther shot forward like a rocket.

One of the legs hit Hunter and he moved only an inch. Sumire looked in awe as Hunter dusted himself off. How powerful was he? Hunter laughed as he dodged out of the way of one of Walther's attacks.

"The recent death of a friend of mine has made a void in my heart. I think I can fill it by beating you." Hunter said as he moved with incredible speed and smashed his fist into Walther.

"Hes really fast!" Nebula said as Walther slammed into the ground with a thud.

Sumire took this opportunity to attack.

"Bullet magic! Death Barrage!" she shouted as the bullets flew like heavy rain towards Walther.

The bullets bounced harmlessly off as a huge shell made of the black substance covered Walther. Sumire and Hunter were surprised by this sort of defense. Never had they met someone with a parasite that would consciously protect its host.

"I am the lord of clams…nothing can hurt me…" Walther said slowly as the black substance peeled away to reveal Walther covered in some sort of thin layer of grayish film.

The arms disappeared and were replaced by several blades. Walther use his own strength to run and smashed towards Sumire. The blades flashed as Sumire dodged for her life.

"I know why you have come. You want to take me to prison. Perhaps even execute me." Walther said as the blades smashed into the ground, sending dirt flying through the air.

Sumire barely managed to nod as Walther kept attacking, completely devoid of emotion. Hunter decided to back up Sumire by moving in for some close attacks. Before Hunter could even throw a single punch, one of Nebula's blades had smashed into Hunter's chest and sent him flying back into the dirt, coughing.

"A-are you ok?" Sumire shouted as a blade tore a piece off her uniform.

"Yeah this is nothing." Hunter said as he took the uniform off. His entire chest was a mass of clicking gears and wires. Hunter grinned and ran towards Walther at even faster speed.

"This is for David!"

Walther looked surprised by Hunter's chest. He was a graft! One of blades flashed towards Hunter's legs but the fabric tore away to reveal even more gears. His entire body was grafted?

"Dance of a thousand bullets!" Sumire shouted from behind Walther.

The bullets were quickly blocked by Nebula but one got past and struck Walther's neck. Walther didn't even seem hurt as the blades on his back went chasing after Sumire. Meanwhile, Walther dodged the punch from Hunter and was about to slam his fist into Hunter's face when the metallic arm rose up and blocked the strike. Walther howled in pain as skin contacted the metal and the clicking gears tore away some of the skin on Walther's hand. Hunter grinned as he slammed his fist into Walther's face.

"Yeah, that's right. I just got some new arm and leg grafts to replace my old ones. They haven't completely bonded to my body yet so its going to be a painful experience for you." Hunter said as he threw punches rapidly.

Walther's grayish film seemed to get lighter and lighter with every strike. It was as if Hunter was not even human anymore. How could he get past the exoskeleton? Sumire was watching this all happen as the blades on Walther's back chased her and smashed the ground. One of the blades tore the arm off of her uniform and cut the skin. To her horror, the blade suddenly opened up into a mouth and ATE HER SKIN. She screamed in terror and fell limp. The blades stopped and seemed to be checking for any sign of life. Suddenly she twitched and the blades started to strike again and again. But, Sumire had changed. Her eyes were different, she seemed much more imposing than before. Her hair stuck out differently and she let out a scream of pure anger. The blades seemed to shrink back in fear but Sumire had already grabbed the blades and torn them to shreds with a single pull. Hunter gasped as Sumire launched herself on Walther. What the hell was happening to Sumire?

"Agh! You vermin! OFF OF ME!" Walther screamed in anger.

A huge claw grew from his back and picked up Sumire. But Sumire was already latched onto Walther. It was like a huge tug of war match. Hunter took the opportunity to smash his entire body into Walther, sending him flying to the ground, still struggling with Sumire.

"You idiots! OFF OF ME NOW!" Walther screamed as Sumire kept pulling on Walther's shoulder.

_CLICK_

Walther screamed as his shoulder dislocated and blood sprayed out from his shoulder. Hunter smashed his fist into Walther's face and he fell silent.

**Misa**

Misa stood in front of 2 strange people. They didn't seem to be military but they didn't seem to be particularly famous people. Just who where they?

"Uh, who are you guys?" she asked.

The person that looked to be 10 years old stepped forward. Misa couldn't tell whether or not it was a girl or boy. He had short green hair and amber eyes. He wears a simple white shirt, a brown vest and short blue pants. He has a somewhat feminine face and that in turn causes many people to think of him as a girl.

"I am Fern Evergrowth. Im a mage from Saber Tooth." He pointed to the A young girl behind him with long flowing emerald green hair. She stands at 1.6 meters tall, has blue eyes, and a childish face. On her head is a flowering tiara which she made for herself. She often wears a greenish blue forest blouse and a black mini skirt. But what stands out the most is her fury dog ears on the top of her head. "She is Jewel Winterfrost."

Misa nods and quickly scans them. She didn't know anything about them besides their names. Just what powers did they have…

"You know, I like adventuring so I couldn't refuse when I received something in the mail about a crusade against the evil in the world. So, we ended up here. I guess we have to fight?" Fern said as he smiled apologetically.

Misa nodded. She was a fairly strong mage and she could hold her own with these guys couldn't she? Fern pointed to Jewel.

"Emerald Wolf!" he shouted as the girl quickly shaped shifted into a wolf covered in brilliant gemstones.

The wolf moved with unnatural speed and quickly was almost to Misa.

"Earth Manipulation! Wall of earth!" Misa shouted as a huge wall of earth blocked Jewel from attacking her.

"Hehehe, flat chested bitch!" Jewel barked as she bit at the solid wall with furious movements.

Misa started to get angry at that comment. So what if she was flat chest? Suddenly the wall disappeared. Misa dodged out of the way as Jewel came flying through the dust as the wall rumbled. She saw Fern in the distance reloading something that looked like a rifle. He was using bullet magic? Misa quickly dodged form Jewel's next attack and formed a sword made of solid titanium.

"Earth Manipulation!" Misa shouted as she smashed the sword down on Jewel's head as she attacked.

The sword caused sparks to fly as it hit the emeralds. The wolf jumped and snarled.

"Hah! Your so weak bitch!" Jewel shouted as she ran back towards Fern.

Misa glared at Jewel as she turned back into a normal girl. She was definitely strong. Weirdly, she seemed to have a strange master-slave relationship with Fern…

"Jewel! Topaz Armadillo!" Fern shouted as he loaded something into his rifle.

Jewel quickly turned into a shimmering ball and Fern aimed the rifle and shot Jewel. Misa didn't even see it coming. The ball that was Jewel smashed into her face and sent her flying against one of the marble walls. The blood dripped onto the dirt as Misa slowly stood up. It had taken her a while but she had finally worked everything out. It was the classic trick of, cut off the head and the body dies. Misa quickly created a club made of solid steel and charged forward with a roar.

"Ha! You think im that stupid! I wont fall for a trick that dumb!" Jewel shouted as she shifted into a fox made of sapphires.

Misa ran past her completely and ran towards Fern. Fern was loading the rifle and had aimed it when Misa smashed the club into Fern's legs, sending him falling to his knees but Fern's rifle went off as he fell and the bullet he had loaded shot through Misa's body as she went down. Jewel let out a screech of pure anger and sent a spike of sapphire going through Misa's leg but she soon found Fern, screaming and grabbing his legs. Misa stood slowly, blood dripping from her wounds and smashed the club into Jewel's back as she transformed back into her normal state. She fell next to Fern and fell unconscious. Misa dropped straight to the ground, warn out by the amount of damage she had taken.

"Y-your not too bad…" Fern coughed.

Misa gave a weak smile and fell to the ground unconscious.

**Cocoon and Lucifer**

Lucifer and Cocoon stood facing Makarov and Guran Doma. Such powerful mages and the other members were fighting their hardest too.

"Its been an honor serving with you." Lucifer said to Cocoon.

"And to you my friend." Cocoon said as Makrov's fist smashed forward.

**There we go! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter will be the last and a new secret will be revealed! Expect that later today! Bye! FF**


	11. But they can be broken

**Oh and here we are, the final chapter of Toys Cant Die. The fights in this chapter will be, as long as the others. There will also be some irony at the end. Also, about Benny's random duck face 2 chapters ago, idk why I did that. I guess I needed to have something of that sort. Lucifer vs Guran and Cocoon vs Makarov. Lets go.**

**Graveyard**

The white light surrounded Akari and Malice. They started to scream in pain as the intense heat in the light tripled. Axel fell to the ground and couldn't move. He had used everything. The Unison Raid couldn't even be finished completely due to the lack of power. While Axel was not looking, Malice had managed to reach into her cloak and pull out an old book. It was called Worm Wood.

"On the divine star! I call on you destroy the evil presented before us!"  
>she struggled to call.<p>

Akari barely could watch as he struggled to survive in the light.

"Worm Wood!" Malice shouted.

There was a flash of light and Axel was smoking, clothing turned black. He didn't even have time to let out a scream of pain. The white light faded and Akari swung his sword above his head. This was the final blow! He swung downwards. Suddenly the radio crackled to life and Akari stopped.

"This is General Cullen! All troops are to come to the rear gates of the capitol immediately! We are under attack!"

Sounds of gunfire were heard and several screams. Akari's sword vanished and he turned and ran towards the back gates of the Wizard Council building. Malice just looked at the boy who was laying on his back, looking at the sky and dreaming.

**Walther**

"What in the world are you doing?" Hunter shouted as Sumire tried to break Walther in half.

"This is General Cullen! All troops are to come to the rear gates of the capitol immediately! We are under attack!"

Sumire stopped and seemed to calm down by the voice from the radio. Her eyes became normal and her hair fell back into place. She looked at Kiligor who was nodding. They turned and ran towards the rear gates with Akari. Hunter just watched them go, wondering what was going on.

**Cocoon and Lucifer**

The fist slammed into Cocoon but the metal cylinder didn't even budge. Lucifer jumped out from behind and sent a wave of green wind slicing through everything.

"Krieg-Xavier!" Lucifer shouted as a blade of wind sliced clean through the statue of Steven and Hudson.

"You have not changed much Makarov. It seems like it was yesterday that you worked for me." Cocoon said as he dodged another attack.

"I am stronger than before." Makarov said grimly as he grabbed Cocoon and threw him against a wall.

The metal made a ringing sound as Cocoon got up. Lucifer was pulling the information on Makarov and Guran Doma through Archive. Makarov used Titan, a magic that could make his body grow to large proportions. Guran was a Phoenix Slayer. The strongest mage in the world besides Goldfinger.

"Lucifer, fight Guran. I will take care of Makarov. It is my duty to test my old student's abilities." Cocoon said as he moved forward.

Lucifer nodded and dodged a flame talon. Guran had turned himself into a bird made of pure flame. Lucifer held out both hands. Here it goes!

"Aestatis!" he shouted as the air turned dark red.

Nobody could really see anything but this was the price to pay. Suddenly, air caught fire. Lucifer grinned as he moved through the thick red fog and tried to smash his fist into Guran. Even though Guran was in his Phoenix form, Lucifer could still get through. He jumped back after landing the hit and barely managed to dodge a beak made of pure flame. There was a loud screech as Guran rose into the sky. Lucifer watched as a column of flame shot from Guran's mouth and travelled down towards Lucifer.

"Basic skills!" Lucifer shouted as he rolled out of the way.

He got onto his feet and aimed his next attack.

"Krieg-Xavier!" he shouted as blades of wind flew through the sky and smashed into Guran.

He seemed to hang in the air and then he started to fall. He fell hard and fast and quickly smashed into the ground. Krieg-Xavier, the blade of winds and the blade of kings. It became even stronger when striking a target in the air. Guran stood, the fire disappearing. He didn't even look damaged. He still had his wooden walking stick with him. Lucifer sighed. He had completely forgotten what someone had told him a long time ago. A good swordsman tries to end the fight in the first 3 seconds. Lucifer sighed. It seemed that his dream for an orphanage would never come true.

"Lucifer, do you wish to kill me." Guran said as he took a step forward.

Lucifer turned to face the old man. It was incredible how he had lived for over 200 years without a single graft. His long beard blew in the wind.

"No, not exactly. I would like an orphanage though. Oh and I want Toy Box back." Lucifer said.

"Im afraid that cant happen. Toy Box has violated every single rule. You have the right to kill me but I have every right to kill you." Guran said as he took a battle stance.

Lucifer smiled and brushed his hair away.

"But what have we done? Cause a few guild wars? We help the people of this world. The Big Four caused the suffering of millions. Anastasia messed with the Pool of Magic and closed it until recently. What have we done that is so terrible?" Lucifer asked.

Guran narrowed his eyes. Lucifer seemed to know a lot of government secrets.

"In whatever case, this last move will decide who is the winner." Guran said as sparks grew around him.

"But what if we tie? What if we both die?" Lucifer asked calmly as the air around him started to freeze.

"Then Toy Box and the Council will have lost good men." Guran said as he let out a blast of fire that destroyed the ground as it travelled at lightning speed.

"Very well! Fimbulvetr!" Lucifer shouted as ice enveloped the fire and Lucifer ran on top of the ice.

Guran was too slow as Lucifer jumped off the ice and slammed his leg into Guran's face as he passed. He pointed 2 fingers at Guran.

"Its over. Balance of Power!" Lucifer shouted.

Guran didn't even see it coming.

**Cocoon and Makarov**

"What will you do…when you must face the king of the void?" Cocoon asked as the 2 mages circled each other.

"King of the void? Oh no…" Makarov said, worry growing on his face.

"Oh yes. I am the master of the void Makarov. That is where I came from!" Cocoon said as he watched Lucifer and Guran slump against a wall.

Suddenly a huge circle started to develop behind Cocoon. Makarov started to grow huge, he was going to need the size if he was to face the king of the void.

"King of the Void!" Cocoon shouted as the circle opened and a huge leg steeped out.

Within seconds, Makarov was grappling with a huge man with golden blonde hair, huge muscles and wearing a toga. Cocoon almost laughed at how comical this all was. He was from the void and yet, he could call the king himself to fight.

"Cocoon you fool!" Makarov shouted as he dodged a punch and smashed his fist into the king's stomach.

The king grabbed Makarov's stomach and hurled him against the council building. The shiny marble cracked into several pieces as Makarov charged and smashed the king to the ground. Cocoon watched this entire thing while he observed the results of the _other_ battle. It did not really matter who won this fight. The result would be the same. Fiore would never be the same every again and the goddess would have a new crisis on their hands. The king had flipped Makarov over and was smashing his head against the marble. Makarov roared in anger and grabbed the broken pieces of statue and smashed them against the king's head.

"AHHHHHH! I will not lose!" Makarov roared as he threw the king, headfirst into the council building.

There seemed to be a break in the air as the council building was shattered and marble flew everywhere. People ran running for cover and Makarov grabbed the head of the king and kept smashing him. The blood flew and Makarov roared in complete rage as the king tried to escape. Suddenly, Makarov grabbed the king's neck and smashed his feet into it. There was a snap and the king lay still. The body of the king quickly disappeared, he would return to the void in another 10 years. Makarov was bloody, tired and he faced Cocoon with pure fury.

"Now it is your turn!" he roared as he ran towards Cocoon.

"Wait Makarov. Can you not hear the sounds? The battle is already over and none of us are the victors." Cocoon said.

Makarov stopped for a second and listened closely. Sure enough, there was the sound of marching and singing. Makarov shrank to normal size and watched as the rear gates were busted down and a huge army marched into the council courtyard. At the head were 5 people. They all wore wolfs teeth around their neck but wore brilliant uniforms besides the one in the middle. She wore simple armor and held several throwing swords covered in blood. She looked around the courtyard and smiled.

"Who is the leader of the council!" she demanded.

Guran Doma stood shakily. Who was this woman?

"I am."

The woman turned to face him. I now declare the wizard council dissolved." She said.

Guran Doma grew red in the face with anger. Who did this woman think she was?

"You!"

"Silence! I am Sara Evadeus, sister of Saint Evadeus. I am also the queen of the Garlan Consulate. My armies have decimated the Rune Knights and I now proclaim myself the first monarch of Fiore!" she shouted.

The army cheered behind her. Guran and Makarov took a step forward. They were angry. Very angry.

"Then lets fight and see who is the winner." They challenged.

The woman nodded to a man in sweeping black robes. He held a book in his hand and he opened it.

"The regiment of the dead! Cirarook!" he shouted.

The ground rumbled and exploded and there stood, thousands of skeletal soldier holding weapons. They grew taller and taller until they were twice as tall as Makarov.

"Any questions?" the woman asked.

**Months later….**

The events of Toy Box have led to several incidents of damage. Alexi Boller died of internal injuries soon after the fight with Josef Boller. Josef and Alexi were buried at the site of their death. Benny and Julia were soon released from prison after the events of Toys Cant Die. They were given a huge estate and permanent tax exemption due to the rough conduct of the army which led to the disgrace of the Rune Knights. Lucifer was given his orphanage. He manages an orphanage where lost children often come to await better days. He never forgot the events of Toys Cant Die and Cocoon. Axel was forced to join Goliath after he was captured by the remnants of the Rune Knights. He agreed but spends most of his time with his family. Walther was tried with 20 counts of kidnapping of nobles. He was proclaimed guilty and sentenced to die. However, the night before he was to be executed, he escaped. Rumor says that he and Nebula have taken control of the dark guild, King of Blades. Cocoon soon returned to the void after he and Makarov fought. Cocoon was never seen again.

XX

XX

XX

XX

**Only a month after Toys Cant Die**

Millions came to the coronation. The guild master of every guild came even though they didn't like it. It seemed ironic that Serex Yosser had proclaimed himself the first king of Fiore and now, a foreigner and woman was being crowned the queen. The crowd watched with bated breath as the first queen of Fiore put the crown on her head. The Evadeus Dynasty had begun.

**The Eternal Forest**

Noel walked down the path leading to the forest. He was blind, but he had walked this path many times. A huge forest opened in front of him and he quickly entered. The forest was deep but not dark for light green lights illuminated the way. Noel soon found himself in the middle of the forest. There stood Mr. Steel with his cane, looking at a map. Noel cleared his throat. Mr. Steel turned around.

"Ah, Noel. I believe the time of my return is soon approaching."

Noel looked franticly around. Something bad was about to happen.

"Julius, listen to me! There has been a change of plan!"

**Yay! I hope you guys liked that! Toys Cant Die has finished and the 4****th**** story is coming soon! Thanks to everyone who supported me! FF**


End file.
